


UNSTOPPABLE - Unique Abilities - Omega Hinata

by ploiuiu



Series: Mini-Ace #5 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abused Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, F/F, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu
Summary: Modern time where Alpha, Beta and Omega are living mostly in peace where each "gender" had developed some exceptional ability that help their daily life.Except for Omega Hinata Shoyo, who's abnormal abilities made him discard from his own family and used in a lab as test subject. Burden from everyone, trust is hard to earn. Only a few people can approached him and they are all affiliated to the Beast Demon elite volleyball organization.  One of them is a reluctant Ukai Keishin who have refused to coach the volleyball team until Hinata Shoyo arrived at KarasunoHinata Shoyo - Genius Volleyball Abilities
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Ennoshita Chikara, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Mini-Ace #5 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843954
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216





	1. NOTE - Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Giant of Aoba Johsai High School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360509) by [99GreenBottles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles). 
  * Inspired by [Packs sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444959) by [AyeeItsJaee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee). 
  * Inspired by [Protect the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286690) by [letterGrettel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterGrettel/pseuds/letterGrettel). 



> This is an alternate version of Hinata as Mini-Ace where we include a lot of fluff in the Omegaverse. Updates will be slow because of school restarting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the universe of the story works. This is a guide as a reference lot of information no need to read it if don't want to.

Volleyball is a sport that respect some traditions (depending the tournaments or type of matches). Multiples laws have been created around the sport to ensure sportship and safety. It doesn't tolerate bullying, differences because of the second gender and doesn't tolerate any oppressive way 

Volleyball is a very cutthroat sport where the competition to be a pro is very hard. It is where one of the most famous organization is **Beast Demons** Organization reuniting the best volleyball players pro and no pro. Not everyone is allowed to assist to their events and they are famous for scouting new players. Lately, when people were officially scout out, they most likely ended up with a lot of influence, network and Pro Volleyball opportunities. 

**Second Gender**

  * First Gender is the male and female biological feature of a human, this doesn't include the gender identity - LGBTQ is well received 
    * LGBTQ relationship are well accepted in the community. Of course old prejudice still stands but there's no hiding and no matter your second gender, you can date thought to keep the strongest descendance alive, we often see couple form of an Alpha/Beta & Alpha/Omega & Beta/Omega rare from the same ranking.
  * No human is transforming or shifting into another species (animal) - They have all evolve with tubes as the size of veins to evaluate their touch level near their heart
  * Their senses are more developed depending on their second gender which use within the pack.
  * Second gender is a label used by "experts" to determine the group, human would most likely belong according to their animalistic nature, their traits, their heat intensity and their level of touch/contact (cuddles, kiss, contact skin to skin)
  * Dynamic Alpha/Beta/Omega allowed all types of relationships as long as consensual. 
  * To counter the effect of heat intensity and keep their level of touch stable, tendancies can be seen from every type of genders of protectiveness, softness, dominant (as reaction to being protective)
  * It is in everyone nature to socialize through touch with certain degrees (different level in the touch)
  * Mpreg is possible, but no mention of this in the storyline 
  * Dominance and Submission are not the only characteristics that will define someones second gender.
  * Polygamous relationship is allow as long as all the partners are consensual to it (polygamous in an intimate way)



Alphas:

  * Alpha are known to be dominant with inner leadership skill
  * Alpha can be with another Alpha, Beta or Omega.
  * Alpha can form their own pack and lead.
  * Alpha can associated themselves with Alpha to compose a pack 
  * Alpha can be with no pack 
  * Alphas can be in multiple packs (depending on the ruling)
  * Alpha can be dominant & submissive in an intimate relationship
  * Alpha has the ability to submit a Beta or an Omega to be enslave to him without the need the consent of the other human (old and oppressive way).
  * Alpha cannot be label as a pup when they reach a certain maturity (except claim/family bond).
  * Alpha formed around 45% of the population 
  * For **Heat Intensity** ; some Alpha have it and other don't. Females always have it except if they cannot get pregnant; then they can ask for pills to cause heat to start. For male if you wish Mpreg, you prefer someone who has heat which is often found in Omega as male do not have pills to activate heat yet. (Science is still working on it). Unlike a Female Alpha, a Male Alpha in heat can work it out (not even acknowledge so much discomfort) without an older or strong Beta/Alpha. Only when they officially partner up then, they started craving for intimate intercourse with their partner (for pups most likely)
  * They need a strong level of touch and often those who initiated the contacts to protect their pup (claimed or familiar); pack member, friends. During courtship or feeling vulnerable, Alpha level of touch can be similar to an Omega.
  * Scent is the stronger and can be focus to envelop of different needs except to get someone from ill to healthy to calm another Alpha, Beta, Omega or the pack.



Betas:

  * Beta can take charge and be leader but they are support by another Alpha, Beta or a very strong Omega
  * Beta can be with another Beta, Alpha or Omega
  * Beta can form a pack for schooling or social activities, but an official pack as an official record is possible after a long process
  * Beta can associated themselves with others to compose a pack
  * Beta can be with no pack 
  * Beta can be in multiple packs (depending on the ruling)
  * Beta can be dominant & submissive in an intimate relationship
  * Beta has the ability to submit a Beta or an Omega to be enslave to him without the need the consent of the other human (old and oppressive way).
  * Beta cannot be label as a pup when they reach a certain maturity (except claim/family bond).
  * Beta formed around 45% of the population 
  * For **Heat Intensity** : Female are bound to have it and it's a very low percentage of not being able to have heat. For male, some have heat and other don't have it. Unlike a female Beta, a male Beta won't have much discomfort) just very hot and can be match with a Beta, Alpha, Omega to help go throught (family is another story)
  * Only when they officially partner up then, they started craving for intimate intercourse with their partner (for pups most likely)
  * They need a strong level of touch and often those who initiated the contacts to protect their Alpha's pup, or the Packs' Omega or more vulnerable people.
  * Some Beta have their level touch that correspond to Omega.
  * Scent is the stronger and can be focus to envelop of different needs except to get someone from ill to healthy to calm another Beta, Omega or the pack. Their scent can calm if they have a strong intimate or friendly or family bond.



Omegas

  * Friendly and charismatic traits 
  * They nature are very soft (except if they mature and become more lead)
  * Some can have leadership skill but they always side by a very strong Beta or Alpha when they do it (that skill is also generally developed in delay in their third year of high school or never developed)
  * Omega cannot form a strong pack because they are the minority and often do not found other Omega in the same school.
  * Omega can be with no pack which is extremely risky
  * Omega can be in multiple packs (depending on the ruling)
  * Omega are submissive in an intimate relationship or dominant if there's two Omega in the relationship or the Alpha/Beta agree to it.
  * Omega do not have the ability to submit someone 
  * Omega can be label as pup without a special bond
  * For **Heat Intensity** : Female are bound to have it and it's a very low percentage of not being able to have heat. For male, some have heat and other don't have it. Unlike a female Beta, a male Beta won't have much discomfort) just very hot and can be match with a Beta, Alpha, Omega to help go throught (family is another story)
  * Scent is the stronger when anxious or scare or in heat. Their level of touch drop or send an alert to have an Omega, Beta or Alpha near them. 
  * Touch level: It often drop if not correctly nurtured by the pack especially during heat. They craved for skin contact and are usually ones who don't mind hugs and cuddles. They often seen to sleep someone else,
  * Omega formed around 10% of the population 



Renegades:

There's a fourth category (not a gender) that send shivers to everyone the renegade 

  * Can be any second gender
  * Have no pack or one that have other renegades
  * Label renegades mean they have done a great offensive



Pups:

They are usually the children in a family or the youngest in a pack in term of age. If an older Omega, Beta or Alpha believe that it's better to consider this person as their pup, it provides caring, protection and a way security that is more prominent than with a mate. It involves an unique bond between the pup and the one who claimed them. Thought, Omega are often nickname as pup as they are the most vulnerable ones in a pack.

Packs 

  * Is usually form by an Alpha who can take the lead for clubs activities at school 
  * A human can be in multiple pack (not talking about the familiar one)
  * It can be small as a large community
  * Alphas can co-lead and merge their packs if they feel threatened or allies - in situation of being threaten, strong Omega and Betas would rely on Alphas.
  * Packs can be only for school, social characteristic, community as long as they recognize there's a pack and someone is there to take the lead.
  * Different position can be attribute within a pack, this is to the discretion of the pack leader.



Suppressants:

Suppressants help control the heat especially for younger Alpha, Beta and Omega during their schooling. Generally speaking an Alpha and Beta do not have powerful heat that cause pain, smell or need of suppressant of course there's always exception. You normally found suppressant prescribe for Omega. It can be used to slow down the drop of touch during an important match for sport, during an event for exams in school. When you have a mate it is easier, yet, you still can still formed bond(s) with your pack to regulate your touch level and keep a certain connection and not just from your mate.

**Oppressive ways**

You can immediately clearly determine if a human around the age of fourteen is either an Omega or Alpha/Beta by testing if they have the ability to submit a Beta or Omega willingly. (Hinata being a sunshine doesn't count as an oppressive submission way!)

In Volleyball an illegal oppressive way is forcing a submission during a match to win the point or put the Beta or Omega in a vulnerable state.

It's still important to keep educating the new generation away from these old ways

**Bonds**


	2. Karasuno High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of fitting everything the year in Japan will started in April, but qualifying in the volleyball club is in March because volleyball is such an important world.

As one of the rare Omega attending Karasuno High, Hinata was already lectured of the lack of control of some Alphas who has never seen an Omega in their life. The first few days were expected, he was part of the vulnerable crowd. However attending the Karasuno volleyball club had motivate him to try and enjoy his schooling year, especially when he made a deal with one of his senpai Ukai Keishin that if he, Hinata Shoyo, could be accepted in the club. Ukai Keishin would be their coach at least for this year. His senpai always mentioned a cute Bet-Omega teacher who would begged him to coach the new team. 

It's been a few weeks in Karasuno High, while the team seemed to prepare themselves only for the two times Nationals, he really hope, his team can participate to smaller tournament, he dimmed his abilities and he still acts like an amateur because he wanted to be accepted and with his touch level dropping every day so randomly, he was back to a newbie because of his focus being divided. They went against Seijoh and Nekoma team and now they was twelves members and two managers. Hinata have acted like he didn't know who was Ukai and same for Ukai. Takeda-sensei was a very supportive teacher and would attend most of their practices. They seriously need time to bond and practice even more to create more chemistry and builded trust within the new official pack. Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san were both the managers of the team and were helping out Daichi observed the players. 

"Hinata-kun, can you follow me?" Takeda-sensei asked holding a pad watching them practicing. He was about to give confidential information to the managers so they can help the players. 

Hinata nodded after glancing to Daichi-san, the third year Alpha who was leading their pack who nodded back. They pushed the door of the gym and walked toward Coach Ukai - very far out of the eyes and ears of the team. Coach Ukai was waiting outside crushing a cigarette. 

" I want to clarify between us three, your situation," Coach Ukai. " Today, I'll explain my objectives for the volleyball team and give everyone their number."

"Hinata-kun's condition?" Takeda-sensei said flipping the pages trying to find all the informations 

"Hinata's condition is not in any form and is not something we scream it out loud. You most know I'm one of the member of the Beast Demons organization," Coach Ukai declared leaving a shocked Takeda whose eyes widened. " I don't want to tell the other kids, but that's how I encounter Hinata and know about his condition."

Takeda-sensei pushed his glasses and listened with a firm look. 

" As we established earlier, Hinata is an Omega. He is a very special Omega which I don't want the team to know yet without me testing the water. He doesn't have heat intensity at all which would usually help to signal when his touch level drops."

"Right, touch level for an Omega is easy to feel the discomfort or a certain need to balance it out," Takeda-sensei said nodding.

"Hinata does not have that at all. He is unaware when he can go low which mean we need to maintain a physical contain," Coach Ukai explained.

"I don't want the team to know," Hinata muttered looking scared and anxious. 

"It's okay, they won't know yet," Coach Ukai reassured the pup. " Due to his condition, he is extremely vulnerable and if we don't watch him, he can fall in a coma or worsen his health because of his touch level. Hinata has a traumatic childhood because of his condition. I'm not going to talk about what happen, but he was essentially neglected and abandoned by his family. He still live under their roof."

"They mostly ignore me and leave me alone since I'm a burden to them," he shrugged.

"Hinata-kun, you are not a burden to no one!" He had deal with students with different situation, but this was truly out of the blue.

"Takeda-sensei is right," Coach Ukai said sternly. " I'm able to give you tiny dose throughout a bond not the pup claimed bond, but another one to keep him at a decent level since I'm an Alpha. However, Hinata and I both come to the conclusion, that Hinata's inner Omega sense doesn't connect much with me than with other ones who are much stronger. Hinata has been around the rest of the team so we are trying to find at least a strong donor who can help."

"What Coach Ukai mean is that I can receive touch from everyone, but not all of it would boost or stabilize my touch levels," Hinata explained shuffling around the gravel. "The way my mind works also reorganized the second gender and created special bonds. Usually, the strongest donors are the ones I can immediately feel a connection just by glancing. For now, none of the Karasuno team is strong which was something expected. It's possible from all the teams, we visit, I don't feel any connections.'

"Which is bad because while Hinata can revert to his old habits and auto-produce to keep his touch level decent and with very strong suppressants. Hinata is not supposed to take every night more than 3 pills of suppressants. I'm worried that if he forgets one night and no one is a strong donor. He could fall in a coma or just no wake up."

"What about the hospital?" Takeda-sensei asked taking all the notes in his mind.

"We tried not to go there! Especially because the doctors will just look at him and try different things," Coach Ukai sighed from the bad news. " They don't know how to deal with it. I have on call several people who can help, but I rather not use it." He starred at the ginger. " You are sure, you cannot feel any connection to Daichi, he is an Alpha unless..."

"No, my mind still viewed him as an Alpha, I think I need a boost. I might want to try and be near Ennoshita when we go to the summer camp. Tanaka-senpai, Asahi-san and Suga-san as a strong Omega is no match with me."

Coach Ukai nodded as he was thinking about what to do: "Right, because Ennoshita is a Beta this could work, if he can created a path for Daichi to reach you and connect with you."

"Do you really viewed people otherwise in their second gender?" Takeda-sensei asked, he was curious.

"I will see an Omega like Tadashi-kun or Noya-senpai to be a Beta or like you, but they definitely have Omega's touch cravings," Hinata smiled. " I can see bounds like intimate or partner that can help the club." His smile faded." I wonder what it feels like? I never had a craving and there's nothing in my temperature or energy that change."

"Yet, you will be exhausted at night," Coach Ukai replied.

"Why at night?" Takeda-sensei asked curiously

"When I sleep, I'm even more vulnerable because I don't wake up if I have a sudden drop, I just auto-produce which cut on my sleep. And like I always done that, I don't remember what's a real decent sleep, because that pattern is just normal."

Takeda-sensei gritted his teeth behind his reassuring smile. An Omega or a pup was prone to need sudden cuddles from someone and would be able to work and found someone, but if Hinata never gets the signal not even to wake up. He nearly had to be watch 24/7. He blinked as he was called out by the beautiful blonde male, his graduate. 

"Ah, yes I need to speak about it during the meeting, do you have it in mind, Hinata? Takeda-sensei, think you can write it down?"

"Sure. Wow. This is amazing. Also, terrible, but don't worry. I will be on the watch."

"For now, not even the managers will know about it. Hinata doesn't have any good donor except me around the area so he is dealing with auto-producing. Hinata is extremely good at volleyball, but people won't hesitate to found ways to harm or abuse of his abilities. He is extremely vulnerable out of court," Coach Ukai said. Hinata nodded at what Coach Ukai was saying. "Let's move on the pairing."

"To balance touch level and increased partnership bond for volleyball, I would say Daichi-san and Suga-san; Asahi-san and Ennoshita-san; Kinoshita and Narita. I think the last four could balance by exchanging between them," Hinata said. " Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai, they could always match with the managers since they will be the one managing our touch level and heat cycles. Tsukishima-kun and Yamaguchi-kun and Kageyama and me."

"And these pairing help for? Sorry, I miss why we are speaking of these pairs? If Kagayema-kun can help you...." Takeda-said.

"He can't, he is still a young Alpha. It's a lot easier and more control with third years and even second years it can be painful!"

"Painful!" Takeda-sensei gasped. He didn't think it could be painful.

"Unfortunately, he would feel immense pain because of the big withdrawal. The more we wait, the more painful, it can be. We only know that Alpha who claimed him as a pup can ensure the connection is not painful at all for him," Coach Ukai said.

"Yeah, my condition makes it very complicated especially for people around me."

"When is the time, we will help you explain your condition," Takeda-sensei promise.

"We can always mixed within the pack to subdued our heat and touch stuff. I mean these pairing are not deifnite," Hinata tried to change the subject. 

"Before inter-high tournament, we have a camp with some of Miyagi prefectures and Fukurodani and Nekoma to help us and you can all bond. With seven teams, I really hope we can find someone. "

"Don't forget Ukai-senpai, I also have a tournament in Brazil just before that camp so it will help my touch level."

"That's right, in Brazil, there's a team who connected with you."

"Yeah," he said suddenly excited. " I will spend two weeks with them! I miss them so much!" He looked at Takeda-sensei who was clearly lost. "I play one tournament on volleyball beach and since I'm only Karasuno with a special agreement where I did most of my studies before and only assisting to English and modern litteratures classes. I can easily go and meet you back here."

"That's what we will do."

"Oh right, I remember the note! I hope you enjoy your time!" Takeda-sensei said. " We better returned to the gym, its nearly forty-five minutes, we disappeared and I'm smelling Daichi-kun scent!"


	3. Assemble & Bond the Karasuno team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Ukai has a speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the reviews!

Coach Ukai clapped in his hand to get the attention of these young men. As a coach, he was fitting for leading a pack against other adults or for serious matter such as injuries and Hinata's condition, however, the Captain and Vice-Captain of the team had to work to create a solid foundation and lead the pack. He might be lazy but taking care of a team was still kinda important and he wasn't going to have a lack of foundation.

"All right, let's assemble, I have news before you stretch out and leave! I want to check that we all know our next objectives!"

Everyone walked and sat on the floor, the first year on one side, the second year in the middle and third years behind. They needed to work on their chemistry and mixing the years of else, it would like trying to work with three groups in one, Coach Ukai noted.

"I know the third and second years have not seen how a pack work especially in volleyball, because of the lack of a coach, but it is essential to work on it as much as we practice volleyball or else we are not going to get stronger. I will be teaching you all what's your role with Takeda-sensei and tomorrow, I hope you can pick up some tips from your opposing team. I've seen you started to huddle with your partner and it's helping for the heat episode (making Yamaguchi and Noya blushed) and the touch level. But we are going to work with Daichi-san and Suga-san who are our Alpha and strong Omega to reinforce their abilities. I'm sure you will all see a difference when we get that practice with Nekoma, tomorrow. I hope, I can count on you to work on Daichi-san and Suga-san. I expect to see the names for the positions Delta and Epsilon and Gamma; well at least Delta before we leave. I also want to review stuff with the pack so our managers are aware of all of this." 

The two third years nodded while the others looked confused.

"Does anyone understand what I mean by these positions?" Coach Ukai asked trying to refrain from massaging the bridge of his nose.

The first years looked clueless except Tsukishima.

"Delta are known well-round mental defence, I don't know what are the abilities of others, but it's people who can create powerful mental shield to protect the entire pack or someone within the pack."

Takeda-sensei looked depressed at that for a few seconds. 

Tsukishima continued not seeing Takeda-sensei face "Epsilon are know to be the offensive side if a team had troublemakers who physically attack members of our pack, they can be on the offensive. Gamma are also call - "pace-touch"those who can fasten the pace of a sudden low in touch level from an Omega which is what I assume the managers where there."

"Tsukishima-kun is right," Takeda cleared his voice gaining the attention of everyone while Coach Ukai was writing on the board a diagram. "The Captain and the Vice-Captain are not mandatory to develop all three abilities, but they do tend to manifest within those who take upon the role. I'm not expecting all of you to have it, so don't panic like your read your theory is explaining the same thing. Volleyball is hard sport in high school because the competition is fierce and the pack is fundamental which bring trust and everyone know what kind of abilities because we can rely on it. I have all your abilities written on the form for Betas and Alphas, but let's confirm everything," He wanted to help the team by asking questions that should have been resolve months ago. "We have officially register five Alphas: Daichi-kun, Tanaka-kun, Narita-kun, Tsukishima-kun and Kageyama-kun. We have three Betas: Ennoshita-kun, Kinoshita-kun and Asahi-kun, but when we don't know them; Asahi and Ennoshita can easily pass for Alphas, because they display a strong inner Beta."

"Yes, that could be to our advantage," Coach Ukai muttered a bit behind him.

"And finally we have our Omegas: Hinata-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, Nishinoya-kun and our strong Omega Sugawara-kun." Takeda-sensei glanced at his pad.: "Who has develop a strong mental shield that can be transfer to help someone?"

Daichi was the first to raise his hand, then Ennoshita and Narita.

"Good, we have potential Deltas which Daichi-san will need to make the formal confirmation very soon to ensure it's clear. Daichi-san, can you be on the offensive or a pace-touch?" 

"Well," Daichi-san started firmly, " I don't have the raw energy require to be an Epsilon like Tanaka or Suga when they feel the pack threaten, it's takes a lot of me to be suddenly agree, but yeah, I can be if needed. As for pace-touch, I can help, but I'll be just like a normal Alpha leader, I haven't an increase like Ennoshita, Suga or our manager."

"I can do it, but I don't have much control," Tskukishima said. " I mean the mental shield and I'm good controlling heat and being a pace-touch for Yamaguchi, I'm not sure for the others."

"It's better than nothing and we can get people to train you," Coach Ukai said as he wrote on the left white board all the names of the volleyball players and written their abilities. "Kiyoko-san could you write the current hierarchy of the pack excluding me, Takeda-sensei, yourself and Yachi-san."

"Of course, Coach Ukai," as she got up and grabbed a pen to write on the right white board with her clear calligraphy while Yachi was busying herself writing everything in her notebook and listening. 

"Alright, Tanaka-kun, do you confirm what Daichi-kun said?"

"Yes, Takeda-senpai, I have natural ability to be an epsilon like my sister."

"Anyone else?" Takeda asked.

"It's okay, it may not have truly manifest it yet." Takeda-sensei said kindly looking at Asahi and Kinoshita. He suspected these two have their abilities unlocked, yet they were shy to speak as they didn't have the confidence that they ability could help the pack as sometimes, it came with uncontrollable bursts.

Noya raised his hand. : "I might be an Omega but I will protect my kohais!"

Kageyama raised his hand. He scowled (not that he was mad, just his usual expression): "I can be quite on the offensive if someone attack in the pack. I think, I just know it's easier if it's Hinata since he's the most vulnerable."

"HEY! BAKAYAMA! Take that back!" Hinata exclaimed fidgeting unable to stay still.

"It is true, shrimp, I think Yams and I balance well and I can protect him like the King with the shrimp."

Yamaguchi was blushing like crazy while Kageyama was about to reply. 

"That's enough! Coach and Takeda-sensei are not finish! Apologize!" Daichi intervened before it was too late.

"Sorry!"

"No worries, boys. The last thing peace-touch!"

Kiyoko, Yachi, Ennoshita, Suga and Noya raised their hand and everyone took note of it.

"That being done and clarify for everyone. I expect to have your decision by the end of the week, Daichi," he looked at the third year, it was a lot of responsibilities as a third year, but he was there to support the kid nearly adult. "- you can have as many as you, but it's good to have a few labels in case we need them. Back to what I was going to say is Karasuno is known to just focus on the Nationals tournament, twice a year. I see the potential of your team and I'm hoping that we can do smaller tournaments. Of course, it demands more dedication to the club, more hours in the weekend. I'm not making it mandatory as other schools. I have a feeling, we can easily fill the six spots without subs if we go forward but please take the time to think about it, making connections, having fun, studying elsewhere. This Interhigh qualification will open us doors even if we don't make it to the finals, but Takeda-sensei and the managers will looked and try to place tournaments in our schedule I'm also looking for a lot of practices matches with others schools and training camp."

Coach Ukai took the time to stare at each of his players: "While I have a vision because of your potential as a team, I need you all to really think about it because this could be an opportunity that may not happen again. We also going to work on your techniques, especially you Hinata," he glanced to the kid who have a fight blush and could not stay still. Yet, he was able to sit with his teammates. "I know this your first team ever and you are still lacking in receives, serves, spikes with Sugawara. Receive is our main weakness, but I hope we can develop other stuffs. We also have a two weeks camp during school hours with other teams in Miyagi Prefecture just before the Interhigh qualification and during this time, we also going to have a small tournament. This is a mandatory camp and the only one you will have to attend since Takeda-sensei ensure you were already up to date with the school assignment."

Coach Ukai waited a bit realizing that he needed to let everything sink in. "I'm not gonna lie, we are the weakest team but each practice match with other teams, each practice here, the drills, the tips you are gonna learn during this camp. I did not see your match against Seijoh, but tomorrow, I will be taking notes. We are going to create weapons and perfect it."

"It's getting late and tomorrow, we have a practice match with Nekoma so we will be seeing each other at 3 a.m. Tomorrow, will also be our last practice with Hinata until the training camp in two weeks. This has been schedule for personal matter, I'm openly saying it with his approbation because I don't want you to question it nor harass him for it. While he is not at the practices, I'm looking forward to focus on working t we can work with the second years and Yamaguchi more. 

"HAI!" Daichi-san said nodding, his responsibilities were a lot more clearer and while he did his best while the other coach was away. He was glad for the support of Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai to show him the ropes on how to lead. He was aware that he was clearly lacking and when he watch the matches of other schools, he could feel and see how powerful the captain was just by standing there. 

"Don't worry Coach! We will get stronger!" Asahi said while Suga and Tanaka were nodding seriously.

"Yeah!" Noya said jumping.

"Hinata-san stay behind, please," Coach Ukai asked.

They clean up the the gym while Hinata and Coach Ukai stayed behind. Kageyama was unsure whether he should stay with his tangerine of partner or not. Yamaguchi-san and Saltyshima; Kinoshita-san and Narita-san already left while Asahi-san, Ennoshita-san and a proud Suga-san where talking animatedly. He glanced around Noya was jumping around Hinata and talking. So much noises! Near the tiny office, Takeda-sensei was talking to the managers and Yachi was nodding none stop.

"HEY! BAKAYAMA! Aren't you going?! We can't practice, Coach Ukai is staying until we all leave!" Hinata say running toward him as Kageyama turned around dipping his head to look at Hinata.

"Hm. For real. I guess I better get my stuff. You better not be late or forget everything! Boke!"

"Of course not! Bakayama!"

Kageyama turned around and left. 

Only left where Asahi, Noya, Ennoshita, Daichi, Suga and Daichi plus the Coach who was reassuring Asahi who was having a breakdown.

"Noya-senpai is having a drop!" Hinata yelled loudly finding easier than said touch level went down. In a second, Daichi was hovering Noya who had stopped jumping while Ennoshita support the libero Omega. Hinata approached him carefully, he couldn't be too near or else he would suck the drop from Nishinoya... too late. He went too near Noya-senpai and had a sudden urge to touch to boost the touch level of his upperclassman. The temptation was that a craving ? It was so weird, but he only want to help his senpai, he was so near until he was throw across the gym.

"Ennoshita, you got him?" Coach Ukai called out. Seeing as Suga and Ennoshita were handling Noya while Tanaka and Asahi stood behind. "Yes coach, but I think I need help from Asahi and Suga as he started his heat!"

Coach swore as he glanced to Hinata who was glued and moving even nearer! He moved to restrain Hinata which ended wrestling which can provoke an Alpha like Tanaka to attack them because Hinata was not helping the situation. He flung Hinata nearer the doors of the gym making Daichi gasped loudly.

"Daichi-san! Take ginger outside! NOW!"

"How dare you!" Daichi was toe to toe with the coach, growling not even thinking about keeping it in check because Coach Ukai was above him in the pack. The coach had attack his youngest packmate, a defenceless first year, a _**pup**_!

"NOT THE TIME! JUST GRAB HIM!!" Coach Ukai answered aggressively adding a bit of his aura to show his intention of 'don't mess with me and obey to my command'. "GET HIM OUT OF THE GYM!"

Daichi carefully lifted up the tiny Omega and pressed him against his chest and opened the door of the gym. What was the coach thinking about throwing their tiny packmate like a rag doll. He had to check on Hinata.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry...I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry i'm sor-"

Hinata started crying and curl on himself on the steps of the gym entrance.

Daichi interrupted his pleading of forgiveness.

"Why are you saying you are sorry. You have done nothing wrong. It's the coach who lost his marbles."

"No...I mean..yes...but..but it-it-its not like-like that!" Hinata stammered, his flush cheeks not once looking at his pack leader which would technically be a great offence, but Daichi wasn't so strict in tradition nor getting offended so easily. " the-the coach, he did the right thing. I nearly lost it."

"What do you mean?"

Hinata seemed to struggle with his words; Daichi was patient as he looked at his small omega as he only want to hug him.

It was night which mean very dark so he could barely distinguish the form of the first year, but his instincts oriented him where he was.

" I wanted to help Noya-senpai, but because it can cause more harm to me. Takeda-sensei told me, not to help out, but there's like that temptation that is pulling me to help Noya-senpai so I forget how harmful it can be. I mean I can't think clearly where I'm going and stuff like that."

Daichi questioned: "Harmful?" Did the kid had no control over it?

"Thank you Daichi-san, I will be okay now," Hinata said clearly avoiding the question.

"Call me Daichi or Daichi-senpai. San is for my father."

"Got it."

Silence. Daichi's animalistic nature was on edge and he didn't know why, he first thought he was because of the coach's action, but he feel tune to be near the first year. He blurted out: "Can I hug you. I would usually just grab you, but I know an Omega must be scare of Alphas."

"Uh, yeah it's hard for me to trust Alphas or anyone else in the matter most of the times. But I'm getting better, it got super easy with the volleyball team" Hinata scouted and sat on Dachi's where the captain took the time to sniff deeply Hinata's neck and rubbed his arms to create friction of warmness.

"You always smiling and very touchy person like hugging and closing gap with someone in the pack? Not that being touchy as an Omega is wrong! I just don't understand."

"Well, outside this pack, I stayed away from the others in school. I may be smiling and love jumping on everyone," Hinata voiced turned serious and deadly, " it doesn't mean I entirely trust them. I need a lot of time to warm-up against people even if I act otherwise I mean I trust Kageyama for volleyball like all the rest of the team even Tuskki, but outside volleyball, I'm super scare.... sorry if I babble to much."

Daichi didn't replied right away, he was thinking, it would explain why the other pups (first years) even if hesitant, they knew it was normal that Suga would hug them randomly and acted all motherly over them sniffing them out, reassured them with his touch and scent. Suga is a strong Omega and the right-hand of the leader, him. Hinata would avoid it and nearly scurried behind Tanaka when Suga would approach him. He was very hesitant to approach other people, but after warming up, it got more freely. Now, Hinata was happier and less anxious in the gym, he was more touchy with them.

"Oh." 

Hinata nodded while looking away, he had good days where he would initiate the hugs and other days where he was truly antisocial and it bring anxiety even if they were fifteen people in the gym (Takeda-sensei not showing up for the entire practice every time). 

He ruffled the omega hairs. Daichi asked: "Do I scare you? It's just you've been avoiding me except for volleyball, but it's hard for to see how I can help you integrate the pack."

The truth is the moment he met Daichi as the Captain, Hinata knew that his new pack leader would not be a match for him, he wasn't a donor and the same could go for the rest of his team. After one week around Daichi, trying to provoke a sparkle, it became useless since no barrier he knew was blocking him. He just knew none of Karasuno could be very tiny donors, but it wouldn't even be worth the time nor the energy spend. Hinata was hoping to feel a pull guiding him toward Daichi when he realized Daichi's inner Alpha traits put him uneasy every time (tension in the pack leader's shoulders, quick to be irritated) he was around. Nothing. Hinata despaired and felt uneasy around Daichi unsure how his pack leader would react when he learned he was completely useless to help his own packmate because of his condition. How Daichi could never be able to sooth his pain or whatever new side-effect he had. Hinata knew how damaging it could be for an Alpha of Daichi's type to learn, it's even worse when the rest of the pack will learn it. He remembered with details the looks of others as they realized what kind of charge, Hinata suddenly become, an _useless burden_ who needed attention like a two years old. 

He didn't know what to say. Daichi is an Alpha, a very nice one, who won't hurt him like others.

« Well," he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable by the question of his pack leader. "I never had a true pack so it's hard for me to adjust and I never know if I do the right thing..." That answer should satisfy Daichi-senpai because it was partially truth, just not the whole. but he could trust Daichi. He resisted the urge to ask him why Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were talking to him and why Coach Ukai was keeping him again, but seem Hinata had read his thoughts.

"I didn’t want the others to know I was staying for the night at Coach Ukai’s house because I live so far. It’s not worth it. I would have to go home just to depart three hours later to reach back at the gym for tomorrow departure."

« Oh, I didn’t know you live far? Where is it? I mean how far? »

« Well like in the mountains! »

« The mountains!" He exclaimed. 

Daichi nearly sweat drop because that was an hour and half and it was very dark right now!

« It’s okay! I’m used to it and sometimes, I even crash at Kageyama or Coach Ukai since they are near the school."

"Do you think Noya-senpai will be alright?"

"Yes, he will be."

« Don’t worry about Noya! He is strong and it’s just heat hurt like a lot - no swearing he thought internally - but withthe others around, they can soothed his pain. It should be over soon."

Daichi hugged Hinata wondering how long it would take, if Noya was in heat that would me he would be in heat tomorrow too and suppressants were sometimes not enough for certain intense heat. The gym would definitely smell the heat of the Omega. Tanaka was Noya prime partner for heat and Suga was there. Usually, he would be helping Noya while Suga would be the one taking care of Hinata. Was there a purpose for coach to do that? No, no it was crazy and illogic.

"It's late, Asahi, is going to help Tanaka bring Noya to his house. Ennoshita is bringing your stuff Hinata. Suga is bringing yours. It's best if you don't get a whiff of it too much," Coach Ukai declared. 

***

Daichi and Suga exchanged their opinions about what happen with their packmate and Coach throwing him across which put Suga in a very horrible mood, like he was going to explode on the sidewalk. Suga calmed down and acted very surprised, but also a hint of understanding when Daichi told how Hinata was still insecure.

"Hinata got a lot better, at first, he was really timid and now he blossoms."

"Yeah, I'm happy Hinata is getting better with Noya, Tanaka and even Asahi. There's a bit of tension with the first years and deep insecurities issues, I want us to address and ensure it doesn't affect our pack dynamic any longer."

Suga nodded, he had sensed it with Kageyama, the progress was slow, but he needed to coax him even more.

"Kageyama is only trusting Hinata, but I trust them, let's just give them some time."

Suga still sensed something was wrong with his cute leader. He didn't need to talk, they could communicate through sensing each other like on instincts.

"I just feel like Hinata was not telling me the entire truth, his scent was mix with fear when I ask why he was avoiding me. I didn't want to push him even more and he retreated in his shell."

The team was slowly forming, but the moment they are going to be on the right track. Everything will go like snapping fingers.


	4. A moment with Hinata : Ennoshita & Suga

Another way for Hinata to connect throughout touch no matter the second gender of the person, it was the rally touch where through the volleyball, Hinata could connect with other people touch and even strangers. It wasn't too creepy, but no one could really understand how the touch sensation would flow and reach Hinata to become affective and efficient. Volleyball was more than a passion for Hinata, it became its protector. That's why late at night, Hinata would play volleyball by himself, however, having an Alpha who merrily touch the volleyball to toss it to Hinata was better than nothing. 

When everyone left, only leaving Coach Ukai and Hinata in the gym. They locked the door and prepared two futons so when they are tired, they could sleep. As a setter, Coach Ukai never lost the hand in volleyball and he was able to set to Hinata. It took a couple tries to become in sync, huge difference between the styles of setters, Hinata was able to adapt himself rather quickly. 

"I think two hours of receiving and trying to keep the ball up should really help you," Coach Ukai said as he tossed the volleyball for Hinata to receive it.

"I want to turn off my second gender, tomorrow, with a new club with which we don't spend much time. I really don't want an agitated Alpha after me," Hinata declared as he returned with a receive the volleyball. " I already done it with Aoba Johsai team." Hinata explained trying to convince Coach Ukai of his idea. 

"I don't think, it's a good idea, while yes, we could encounter an Alpha who could become agitated if the bond is not well nurture by taking the time, but it would mean, you cannot auto-produce for the entire time to renew your touch level! And we have both establish, you are very low in touch nearly like a withdrawal," Coach Ukai said disagreeing on the idea. 

"I know it's a risk and if we go to camps with other teams, it would be worse because there's so many scents!" Hinata said worried receiving the ball. 

"Right, if theres too many teams in one camp, we need to find a way to you can easily cohabit with them without turning on and off your second gender."

One of Hinata's ability is to be able to turn off completely his second gender and be completely human with no abilities or feeling people's heat, bonds, possessiveness or detect who has which gender or see the touch level tubes. It was just off, except the tubes which would keep going up and down depending the connections near him that could help him. It is totally unheard to be able to turn it off that much of his second gender and if people knew, Hinata would be exposed in a bigger danger. It was not proven that people could turn off their second gender and be like normal human and what kind of harm or side-effect will it come with. What they do know was some human are born without any characteristics of the second gender and live a life completely normal. They don't have a sensitive nose nor heat problems and they live among those who had a second gender. The second gender was an evolution in the human society. 

When the DB organization had found out about this ability, they make sure to hide it from the eyes of everyone who would be curious and they teach Hinata when to use it and instruct him how to control and never tell to someone who wasn't into the knowledge, thought it helped Hinata tremendously to deal with the overwhelming of all the scents. 

"Don't worry Hinata, we will see what we will do for the training camp before InterHigh."

"Maybe, I just won't assist to it? I will be in Brazil to play a few tournaments with the team and practice with them. It's possible, it would take longer."

"Thought, e need to practice with you, Hinata. You are part of the starting line for the Summer Interhigh and it would be good for the team to see how they adjust with you against other powerhouse."

"I know, I don't want to let down any team!" Hinata said anxiously. " I wish it was so easy! If only, I wasn't always the kid with problems!"

"HEY! You are NOT a kid with problems. Yes, the team and the pack count on you because you are one of the key-member of this pack. Thought, it doesn't mean, we cannot work with other ways to win a match without you and push the others to become stronger and better," Coach Ukai said setting the ball in the trolley and pushed Hinata to sit on the futon. "Our team lack of a lot, but with more practice matches under the belt and with trial and errors, we can create the strongest defensive and offensive formation with anyone!" Coach Ukai said as he crouched down. " Don't worry about the camp before Interhigh and during summer camp! Just focus on the practice match in a few hours and take one day at the time. Anyway, you will be leaving after the practice to the airport with a reliable donor. We can focus on your health, alright ginger? Rest a bit."

Hinata didn't take long to fall asleep, they haven't done that two hours of volleyball connection because Hinata had been overwhelm with anxiety as he opened a group chat to contact other Alpha who had a pup relationship with wondering what was the best thing to do.

' _Hinata is worried with the training camp and I'm also worried about how to deal with him. New people, new Alphas, new potential pup relationship, this a lot to manage for Hinata. What do you think we can do?'_ He sent to the group.

An immediate replied follow: ' _He definitely need to practice before your qualifications of your tournament with his indoor team Karasuno! And Sho-kun needs to measure up against other indoor teams_.'

Another Alpha replied: ' _Except none of Karasuno team have a pup bond with him. We don't know if one of the high schoolers will be a match for Sho-kun. It's risky. We can't just show up like that, it will rise even more questions_.'

' _The pup's level are decent, he's auto-reproducing to keep them high_.' was one of the comment of the Alpha who was attached to him and would regularly checked Hinata's level.

" _I can! No one knows mean and I'm in my third year and when Hinata comes back, I would have finish school already and I have nothing plan yet. I can stay with him for the entire summer_ ,' A third year Brazilian Alpha and volleyball player wrote. " _I'm about to spend nearly two-three weeks with the pup, it would be a game changer for his health and my team is connected with him_.'

Coach Ukai glanced to the sleepy form, if Rodriguez was staying around Hinata, this could help Hinata and stopped him from taking his suppressant every night. Hinata could have a break of taking them. Holyshit, he needs to wake up the kid so he could take his suppressants before it was too late. He roughly shake Hinata!

"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! We didn't ensure you took your suppressants pills!" The coach sweared shaking the pup.

It took a few minutes to grab the bottle of suppressant pills, in Hinata's shaky hands, still the sudden stress it induces Coach Ukai made his heart beat rapidly minutes after Hinata gulped down his throat the three pills. He returned to his phone where the chat was open and text message were flooding while Hinata curled back under the blanket. He didn't have time to read it all, he needed to sleep as he was going to drive in a few hours. He sent ' _Rodriguez could pass for Hinata's caretaker who helps Hinata so its less stressful on the pack. I can discuss it with Takeda-sensei to ensure its fine that Rodriguez follow us_.'

* * *

Since Hinata stayed at school, Coach Ukai was the first to set him in the middle of the bus, after carrying him, his sleepy form. He waited outside as he saw Takeda-sensei's car. He immediately inform of Rodriguez, a caretaker, who could come to take care of Hinata and his condition when they have to do trips like in tournaments or practice matches. This way it would be more bearable for the omega. Takeda-sensei ready noting to make phone calls and ensure it would be fine with the school.

"There's shouldn't be a problem, Keishin-san, Hinata is mostly at Karasuno for the volleyball team. I don't see why the administration would be against," Takeda-sensei reassured. 

Within forty-five minutes and the team was assemble in the bus. Kageyama was sitting alone on a sit and Ennoshita was forced by the coach to sit next to the first year. 

"I need to take care of him, not that I'm not trusting a first year, but maybe Hinata would feel more comfortable with an older figure. He should sleep the entire time and not be a bother."

"No worries, coach. I don't mind, sir."

Ennoshita was curious of this amazing tangerine who put everyone in the team at ease and may lack of basic skills, but he had a determination compensating for his lack of basic skills. Plus as a Beta - Epsilon, he had to bond with his pack to be able to help them with their heat and their touch level, especially omegas and he wasn't naive to realize that Hinata was dope with his suppressants enough that his heat was nonexistant for the pack to be aware or that Hinata never suffered openly his drop. As an Epsilon, if he can connect with Hinata, he could ensure himself the first year Omega was okay at all time. Ennoshita closed his eyes trying to sense a path to Hinata that would attract him to follow and connect with him. Nothing! Why?

He rechecked with other packmates, the bond was already there and it was easy for him to overview the levels and represent the image in his mind. He couldn't connect with him, what could he do? Ennoshita had to find a path to him, it was impossible that he couldn't connect with an Omega, he was a Beta for volleyball sake! As Epsilon, it was a slap on him, he couldn't know when the Omega would drop, it didn't occurred in all those weeks that he never connected that way with Hinata. As if Hinata's presence was always bright, but for the second gender, it was completely fade. He checked if the Omega was not surround by protective scents that would acts as a barrier against strangers which would be an explanation for reaching an iron wall. Interesting, Hinata was surround by bonds intertwined with scents refusing him the access, if he could reach Hinata's inner Omega's senses to make him realized he was not a threat. It should create a path. 

Hinata moved and curl onto Ennoshita's laps while the Beta used the waves of his scent to alert Asahi, his partner who usually wasn't jealous of other packmates, that he will try to connect with Hinata. It was just a precaution, Hinata was clearly a pup in the pack so it would easy any partner, Alpha or Beta from seeing Hinata as a threat. 

" **Who are you**?" The question flash in his mind, the voice who said it was a high pitch kid voice. 

Still the eyes closed, he thought of his name to answer.

" **You want to help me? How?** " It sound curious with a hint of amazement.

" **I don't know,** " Ennoshita answered truthfully, he had absolute no clue how, no how he was communicating with Hinata or if he was just dreaming that he was trying to connect with Hinata. " **I just want to have a connection with you to check on your touch level and helped you if you drop**." He hoped he was talking to a childish Hinata and not some weird strangers. 

" **Will you keep to yourself what you see?** " The sensation Ennoshita received from the question was label with fear. The atmosphere snap into a cold and he tried not to shiver. He couldn't even represent to his own mind where he was.

" **What I see? What do you mean?** " 

" **Uhm, well if we combine our abilities, I can allow you to see my tubes, but only if you passed the test of having good intentions toward me. I don't know how that test work, it was design without me knowing**." The response was. 

Ennoshita was determined to connect, but his instincts was also foreshadowing the weight of responsibility to keep whatever he will see a secret from even his own pack. 

**"What you will see, you cannot tell anyone from the pack except Ukai-san."** the echoed insisted in his mind **.**

***

Half hour in the bus and his phone was buzzing like crazy, Coach Ukai groaned trying to stay focus on the road and not crashed out of Miyagi Prefecture on the highway. It was more buzz for text messages so it wasn't urgent as if Hinata had a sudden drop, but it would be good to make a sudden stop in ninety minutes.

It was a quick break at the gas station, he wanted to check on Hinata and Ennoshita, he peered at the pair who were in a deep sleep which send his instincts danger if they were to break the atmosphere just around the pair. The pair was in a deep level of attempt of connection that breaking it could have serious physical and mental consequences. Coach Ukai had no choose but to verbally warn everyone of trying to disturb the pair.

"No one is to disturb the pair. Only I or Takeda-sensei are allow, if you disobey the order, you will be sanction by the system of justice, the states they are in, if not treat in the right way can have serious physical and mental consequences on the two of them."

"Don't worry, Suga and I will ensure no one will bother Ennoshita and Hinata," Daichi stated firmly behind the coach to regain his seat. The tone he use let flow the intent of the Alpha authority over his pack. Only Ennoshita and Hinata seemed unaffected due to their current states. Noya and Tanaka would babble in shushed voice about it, all curious what kind of state it was.

The orange hair Omega was sleeping in the most peaceful way, Coach ever saw. Only to realize Hinata was using Ennoshita to his advantage, he was unable to clearly see how, but the texts from the chat was confirming the sensation when he entered near the bubble surrounding the pair. It was sucking him, but no other player feel the need to feed their curiosity on the sudden action on their short member. He would have to question everyone to make sure, they don't spill a thing to the other team, the texts were also revealing that a certain Beta was creating his own path within Hinata, creating a new bond that they never knew it would exist. That bond was thin like a string and effective because Ennoshita had freeze the tubes near Hinata's heart which contain the little liquid with small round shape stuff. That mean, what writing an Alpha was expressing through his text his excitement, the content of the tubes couldn't go lower and Hinata was not forcing himself to auto-produce, he was like a newborn baby who's tube are not activate to affect his life or a normal human who never have the second gender upbringing. 

"Takeda-sensei, can you drive to Nekoma High, I'm going to stay here."

Coach Ukai kept starring in wonder back and forth from his phone with the open chat on display - the one with the Alphas attached to him as they recognize Hinata as their pup and the biggest donors were watching at the same time the process with a mix of surprise, worried and excited. Ennoshita was the first Beta who connect this way officially with Hinata, if Ennoshita could achieve to open a path and create a way for others to transfer doses of touch, love that could upwards his levels of touch, this could just help Hinata have more people have his back and help him. One of the Alphas noted the probability were extremely low that another Beta could reproduce what the Beta kid achieved; with Hinata's condition, every bond he had, the size, the sensation of the string of the bond was unique more particularly those who had an Alpha-Pup bond with the pup, how affective they were on Hinata and what they can do combine to the tangerine pup's abilities. Coach Ukai started feeling connected to Hinata with a string using the path created by Ennoshita. This was astonishing, he never felt that calm and delicate sensation with his bond with Hinata. It had always been painful and rough due to him forcing a connection on an Omega. if the path could stay without having Ennoshita around, Coach Ukai thought as the more possibilities were swirling in his mind, he could give the Omega constant dose of touch to keep the pup above the water. 

They would need to test these opportunities when Hinata come back from his South trip.

Daichi and Suga glanced at his coach and the pair not really understand what was going on and they had to rely on their instincts to keep up. Ennoshita had always keep in check his instincts and never did he let them loose, but now the Alpha and Omega could respective feel the waves of scent and intent of protectiveness that the bubble was projecting in which Ennoshita was keeping himself and Hinata. Daichi rubbed Suga's arm to appease him because the inner Omega within Suga was jealous and anxious to see a pup Omega in that state with a Beta when he was the designated Strong Omega, Omegas were supposed to stick with Omegas mainly if they are in the same pack. 

"It's okay, Suga, I'm also monitoring the situation, his instincts are urging him to stay in this state the longest until Ennoshita can emerge from that state and keep Hinata in that state."

"You can feel that?"

"Yeah, I guess so, since I'm pack Leader, I feel all kinds of instincts my pack members are sending and I'm getting better to read them. It's even better when there's no distraction and its also fascinating for my inner Alpha. It's like waiting his turn. I'm not sure what that means, but its like just patiently waiting for something."

"I just want to cuddle Hinata," Suga groaned. " He's a pup and it's been a few days, I haven't cuddle him." For a strong Omega in a pack official formed that wasn't good for his feelings. 

"Go cuddle, the first years and check on the other second years. We have time for you to make a round on our pack."

Every time, they would meet before practice, they would scent in the hair and in the neck, the tiniest pores that let out the second gender's scent to bring comfort, to be use to the scent that others expelled from the body. It's been a ritual that help the older ones recognize the young ones that were not in their circle daily and it refresh a sort of an invisible protective mist. Hinata was still very new to these rituals and he was the hardest to connect, he had a hard time when it comes to how the second genders work. They often had to explain and re-explain why they were doing this to ease the small omega. 

This morning, they couldn't perform the ritual, it was early and everyone was to groggy to think about doing it.

"Good idea!" Suga hyped at the perspective to hug the first year even if they were sending waves of uneasy to be touch by the older Omega. 

Tsukishima was the first, he preferred to be the first to get over it, he didn't reject it nor was he relaxed during the embrace. 

"Tch!"

"At least, it's not Kageyama who you need to hug every day!" Yama which the called Alpha whipped his head around to glare with a scowl.

"YAMS!"

"Gomen! Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi was the second, he had no problem to embrace the older Omega, he was the only first year, who truly embrace his second gender with no fear or exasperation. Kageyama let it get hugged and relax his tense shoulder because the scent of Suga was overwhelming him to appease him. Suga reached out for Narita, Kinoshita, Tanaka, Noya and Asahi and those moment of ten to fifteen minutes with each really ease Suga's Omega's instincts. He briefly hugged Kiyoko and Yachi as they were part of the pack. Only Hinata and Ennoshita were left as Suga sat back next to Daichi who was starring at the pair. Ennoshita emerge from his deep sleep state or whatever it was and was now conversing in whispered with the coach. 

" Not yet, Suga. Ennoshita's instincts are back under his control, but he's still feel defensive until Hinata is awake."

"Suga, we will try to get you a moment at lunch with ginger not until that." Coach said briefly glancing at Suga to let him know he was talking to him. "Everyone should take a moment with him before we started the first set so while we stretch, I'll send him around the first year."

Suga pouted inwardly since his own instincts were acting by itself.


	5. A path for Alpha Daichi

They finally arrived and before everyone got up to leave the bus, Coach Ukai walked by in the front and whispered something to Takeda-sensei who only nod and got out of the bus to greet Nekoma team.

"Alright, Takeda-sensei is meeting Coach of Nekoma High, we are waiting his return until then everyone stay seated. I won't be following you because I need to work on a situation so please just listen to Takeda-sensei, he will explain everything to you."

It took a few minutes for Takeda-sensei to return back jogging and panting as he climbed in the bus: "Their coach said it's okay. He was very understanding and they got us an unused locker to do it."

"Good. It shouldn't take long if there's no complication. Alright! Kids, get out and get changed."

The managers were already outside with their pads and helping getting everyone's spot bags. Tanaka and Noya were the first to get out excited to meet the team, loudly talking, followed by Kageyama who was sandwich by Kinoshita and Narita. Suga and Daichi who followed after glancing to the pair and a still sleeping first year who didn't wake up with all the noises. They quickly helped Takeda-sensei and the managers to guide the group nearer the meeting spot above the stairs. Asashi followed not before smiling to Ennoshita who returned the smile.

"Hinata? Slowly wake up by listening to my voice. It's Coach Ukai! You are on Ennoshita's laps. "

Hinata sprang up instead of going slowly and crashed on Coach Ukai. 

"Woah! Woah! Ginger! Slow down.... breath... breath... that's it," Coach catched him, Hinata had his eyes closed.

It took a few minutes before Coach Ukai asked: "Are you okay?" 

Hinata blinked. Once. Twice. Then, his eyes closed again and he tried to pull from the embrace and stand up to show he was okay and walked only to be completely unbalance leaving him to trip, before Coach Ukai could catch him a second time; on a grumbling Tsukishima who was pulled by Yamaguchi by the arm. Tsukishima had his headphone to conceal the noises outside with music and realized too late.

Hinata briefly touching the back of the blonde Alpha and Hinata was in trance and he was pulling the young blond Alpha fast into whatever it was.

"SHIT!" Coach Ukai yelled ripping Hinata from Tsukishima and placing him on Ennoshita's laps. Ennoshita gasped unsure what just happen and what to do while Tsukishima turned around to see what was the commotion and what was the shrimp pulling him into.

"Are you okay?" Coach Ukai exclaimed stepping in front of Tsukishima, looking at Tsukishima's face as if he was hurt somewhere.

"Yeah. no bruise, I barely feel the shri- Hinata. Sir, what was that?"

"No time to explain. Go ahead Yamaguchi, Tsukishima is right behind you..." Coach Ukai starred back careful not to grasp the taller boy by the shoulders. "Listen to me. Go found Daichi and tell him he needed to meet me in the bus alone, right now! Don't tell anyone what happen except Takeda-sensei. Only him and Daichi!"

"Yes, sir."

Tsukishima left the bus while Coach Ukai was barely restraining himself on the curses that he wanted to spew. 

"Shit! The kid just had huge withdrawal," Coach Ukai was muttering to himself. " - of course that can be the only downside of this. He didn't replenish himself," 

"Sir?" Ennoshita questioned hesitantly.

"It's just a matter of second if he fall into a coma or lose contact with the reality," Coach continued as he pulled back the sleeves of his jacket and pressing the palm of his hands on Hinata's forearm. 

"Coach?" Daichi said standing behind breathless from his jog worried about his packmates. 

"Ennoshita is fine, Daichi. It's Hinata, I'm worried. Has any of done an emergency touch transmission?"

"No!" Both answered.

"Okay, listen to me, we don't have much time. Ennoshita, you opened us a path to ease the transmission, but I don't know how he's going to react. Do not let go until I say so no matter what happen. It will take the three of us to pull out!" Already forcing accelerate the process for the big waves of touched rubbing on Hinata's forearms. With Ennoshita, it was easy to use this path to reach Hinata, "Hinata, you need to stay conscious and talk to us, okay? It's important you stay awake," Coach said glancing at the sudden sickly pale color Hinata. 

"W-w-what? Whatisgoingon? Why...scared," Hinata babbled. 

"Daichi sit next to Ennoshita," Coach Ukai said inhaling loudly and moving aside to make space for Daichi to pass and slide. " We are going to put Hinata's legs on your laps. The kid is wearing short, it would make things easier."

Daichi just followed as instructed as he put Hinata's legs.

"Follow your instincts, usually it's the best way to reach Hinata. Follow the path Ennoshita opened for us, you will get what I mean when you will start the exchange. We are being emergency donor," Coach Ukai said without looking at them. " I already have a some kind of string attach to Hinata, but you Daichi, you don't you. You will face a lot of resistance. Be prepared, but do not stop, no matter what. Ennoshita, you take his stomach and you have to connect with Hinata to reassure him of who is Daichi!

"Whatyoudoing? Why...hands?"

"It's okay, Hinata, we are doing an emergency transmission! Do you understand what I mean?"

"No...no...no please...no." Hinata whined and whimpered as he realized, his eyes widened. He started to fight against the grips of Coach Ukai, Ennoshita and Daichi.

"We have no choice. I'm sorry Hinata!" Coach Ukai was calling out.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! NO! I DONT WANT PAIN!" Hinata yelled.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Coach Ukai repeated. " So sorry Hinata...1... Ennoshita?"

Ennoshita made small nod already his eyes closed easily finding Hinata's echo.

**Flashback**

_While Suga was occupied with the rest of their pack. Coach Ukai was watching Ennoshita emerged from his state and they talked in hush._

_How are your instincts?"_

_Ennoshita blinked and whispered back slowly: "My instincts are just hype like I feel it buzz under my arms's hairs. They telling me not to move and to keep protecting HInata. I think we form a bond, it's not solid, but the string is there. I would have thought its a pack bond, but I never saw something like that in my theory books"_

_"Is that so, I'm not surprise, let's just say for the moment, you don't speak about that bond you made with Shorty to anyone. It's very unique." Coach Ukai sighed in relief " You might be our lifesaver."_

_"Your lifesaver? Why?" Coach Ukai was being so strange for the past two days._

_"Later! Do you mind to stay in the bus after everyone is outside. I just want to wake Hinata went there's less people on the bus."_

_"Yes, sir."_

**Flashback**

"2...." Coach Ukai muttered as he started sending the big waves to slow down the progress of the tubes for the touch level to empty... 3. Daichi!" He snapped you got to connect with him! You are our only choice!"

Daichi closed his eyes to form a bond that quickly would only result into a forced one, the eighteen years old try not to shudder at the thought. He easily found what Coach Ukai by the open path only to be block by protectives scents from... Coach Ukai? And Hinata? and other unknown scents but definitely Alpha's ones, his instincts was screaming. Blocking the path. **I do not know you, you are not a familiar bond. You are an Alpha who's forcing one on an Omega. The words kept echoing keeping him away from the path pushing him back**. Was that what Coach Ukai mean by resistance but if he retaliate would it affect Hinata? This was is first time and it was not like anything the theory book was saying. 

He tried not to jump when he felt connected by the bonds of the team, of the pack, and their personal bond, Ennoshita.

" **Hinata** ," Ennoshita presence echoed. " **This is Daichi-san! You remember a nice and caring Alpha from the Karasuno team? You know the Captain of the volleyball? Daichi means no harm! Make him pass the test of good intentions!** "

Daichi felt sucked into the darkness as its searches in his soul or something, he couldn't probably describe it properly, but it took mere seconds before the path opened and he continued his way to connect with Hinata.

It took the three of them to bring back to decent level, the Hinata's tube with Coach Ukai doing most of the work and at a fast pace. Daichi briefly glanced Ennoshita was working on his bond with Hinata making small improvement to make their bond tighter. Coach Ukai seemed in total control unlike him by sending huge amount of affection with their scents and touch covering each inch of Hinata's skin. Daichi was the doing the same at a slower rate, but he followed his instincts when it tell him to rubbed, be still, bend over, used his scent to cover Hinata's legs. Daichi did his best to repress the feeling of jealously when he needed to focus on saving his kohai's life.

What felt like hours was in reality fifteen minutes, Hinata's teammates were barely aware of Hinata's screaming and pleading; only Coach Ukai was in full synch with his environment inside-out. Daichi's bond was not in fixated at all making the emergency transmission effective but painful for Hinata whenever Daichi would transmit touch dose. It took three-four minutes after the process to be aware of their surrounding when they finished their tasks. 

"Are you okay, Daichi?" He blinked and shook his head to help him refocus on the reality.

"How are your instinct ?" Coach Ukai asked.

Daichi glanced at Hinata who was gripping him and was leaning on him fully. Ennoshita was on the side.

"Ennoshita is fine, " Coach reassured Daichi instinct since Ennoshita was also part of the part, "his instincts were telling him to let go of Hinata and Hinata climbed on you. You are the last to emerge."

Daichi nodded trying to get out of his state of daze.

"Daichi, I need to know if you can clearly understand me?" Coach Ukai asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Good. What you both experience is an exception, it's not like that an emergency transmission of touch works. Hinata is a special case which mean special side-effect and exchanges. I'm not going to explain today even if you have tons of questions. I need to ensure myself, Hinata is conscious about what's going on. He just fall back into his resting mode. He would be fine for the warm-up and to play." He starred firmly at each of them. "Please do not mention what you saw to the other team nor to the rest of the pack. I know you want to exchange, but especially on Nekoma area, we do not speak about what happen to anyone. I promise you will be told everything. Give it a few weeks."

"A few weeks," Daichi said with an incredulous face. 

"Yes, it will be after Interhigh, the team is not ready to be told about it. This is a decision, I have taken with Takeda-sensei. Do not worry yourself, everything will be explain in due time. We got to go, the others are starting to worry."

"I'm carrying him," his instincts were telling him to not let go of Hinata while his animalistic nature tried to work on forming a string with the Omega.

***

Hinata seemed perfectly normal after he was set in the locker, he shyly meet Suga who hugged him and sniffed him out before letting him to change. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama surrounded him and hovered letting their scents surround their smaller packmate. While Suga nod happy to see them bond in one way. They warmed-up and greeted before setting themselves to play the first set. 

Hinata was in the locker and hasn't met the opposite team, his senses were tingling. He didn't need to glance any longer to realize, he found another strong Alpha who could be another strong donor for him being a pup. It was the black haired and tall, a giant, and the Captain of the opposite team; the image was easily conjured with the strong scent ready to appease him and entered the pores on his skin. Except, they didn't even have the time to meet to properly form a bond that would be decent according to the Alpha's standard, the only way to avoid an Alpha going berserk until they meet in a proper time was to place a shield blocking the connection to force the attraction. Since, the Alpha leading the opposing team, didn't have time to realize it before interfering with Hinata's shield, he won't know anything about it. He was mix with crying out of joy and leaped to the guy's arm (he didn't even know his name, just the protective scent and his physical appearance) because he definitely need someone to keep him more than above the water. Or curled in a ball and cry in misery because he couldn't act like that with a stranger.

Hinata inhaled slowly as he put his stuff in his bag and exhale, he was the last one in the locker, another precaution, he had to take, it was to turn off his second gender. The shield would stay in place, but any other members of the black rooster hair's pack who may try to form a bond would be unable. He sighed in relief there's someone from another team, he could refer in the worse case. Being a human with the switch off prevent a few problems such as having to organize his numerous bond (like his newly form with Ennoshita and very weak but present with Daichi), to be aware and awake during the construction of the bond to make it unique and nurture it. Plus, he was foreshadowing the feeling that Nekoma team would be another team than Aoba Johsai that they will meet a lot.

His name was Kuroo Testuro, Alpha and Captain of Nekoma with his Vice-Captain, Yaku, a Beta. He also remembered Kenma, an Omega and Inuoka, an Alpha from that team. Hinata inwardly kept glancing in wonder at Kuroo not only because of his obvious talent for blocking, but he was wondering who was Kuroo without talking to him. He tilted his head in confusion, left and right sides which make Kuroo smirk at the same time freak him a bit because of the strange behavior of the Omega. His scent was telling nothing and he seemed normal other than acting very strange. 

"Hinata! Stop starring!" Tanaka-senpai said shaking him a bit when they had a time-out from Coach Ukai.

"Sorry, Tanaka-senpai."

"Hinata, come here." Coach Ukai called from the bench. " Great job everyone for the beginning of the set, Daichi and Suga, any words about the way they played?"

While Tsukishima took more place to say what he saw from the opposing team with Daichi and Suga's notes, Coach Ukai grabbed Hinata out of earshot.

"What's going on? With the Captain of Nekoma?"

"Nothing is wrong," Hinata blushed and hesitated. " He is a strong one for a donor!" he whispered excitedly.

Coach Ukai gasped and froze.

"For real?!"

"Yeah, I didn't glance, i just knew it, the moment, we step toward the locker. It was just screaming it!" He smiled."Last time was a long time ago!! I'm so happy, but I put a shield for today, I cannot stay for the night and you know how long these things can take."

Coach Ukai nodded.

"I'm glad, this is excellent news."

* * *

Unfortunately for Kuroo, after the timeout, Coach Ukai was also starring while he didn't mean the attention, he was wondering what was going and what was he missing. He did see the shrimp and his coach talked during the timeout away from the rest of the team.

"Keishan-san, do you have a problem with my Captain?" Coach Nekomata called out, as much as he didn't mind to practice with an old friend team, he was still protective of his team.

"No.. not at all. Sorry! Your captain has a lot of experience, I wish he could give to my captain and vice-captain!" Coach Ukai explained and bowed while Coach Nekomata crossed his arms. 

At noon, while they all have a break and ate their lunch with Hinata sitting next to Suga and Kageyama, Coach Ukai approached him.

"You are Kuroo, the captain of Nekoma. Sorry for the starring, your name popped up earlier and they were good news so I ended being interested into you."

"That okay,.. sir, what was the good news?"

Kenma next to him lifted his head in curiosity of what was the coach saying to his childhood best friend. He saw the coach Ukai expression flicker to a grim one for a second before he shake his head.

"Ah... sorry can't tell. Your coach won't be happy if I tell you! Well, I better leave you kids,"

Coach Ukai walked away to speak with the other adult of Karasuno.

"He is weird! I don't know, but he was clearly lying about the coach."

"What do you mean?" Kuroo frowned and glanced at his friend. If Kenma's instincts were telling him that something was off.

"The good news was related to the number 10 of Karasuno. I'm sure, he kept starring at you not very subtlety."

"The short one, you say," Kuroo said looking for the orange hair. "he looked more curious than anything and awe of every move we made. But his eyes looked so owlish if Bokuto-san was here, he would have jump on the shrimp."

Kenma didn't replied already engage in another fight on his gaming console. 

"What do you think about the pack?" Kuroo love hearing Kenma talked especially on how his analytical mind work. 

"They suck, except for number 10 and number 9, I mean their quick attack, is good, but other than that, number ten isn't very good."

"Thought, he does have a lot of spirit to compensate the lack," Kuroo commented still having his smirk as he cross his arms against his chest.

"Yes and the athleticism. Number 9 has the experience on the court, he is dangerous, but it's only number 10 who bring him fully out!"

"You said in term of team, but as a pack."

"They don't seem so coordinated. I think, they need more experience, especially the leaders of the packs or else they will be trouble if more teams surround them."

"Yeah, during the tournaments, it could be problematic... let's eat and I'll speak with them. I think it's in our best interests to help them settles as a pack and a team."

"Mmm, as long as I play on my game!" Kenma said. 


	6. Hinata - the cutest ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Hinata being very cuddles and over protective members.  
> Training camp before the qualifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This volleyball beach does not represent the real life volleyball beach! TATUS! #22

Time literally flew for Hinata during his time in Brazil while school was a hassle to do it with the help of his Brazilians Senpai, Hinata was able to keep up, only need was to join for the training camp then qualifying for the summer Interhigh before being send back in Brazil to assist the team on a few tournaments of Beach Volleyball which his team had qualify when he first step in the local gym. His Portuguese was rusty for the first week, yet everyone had been patient with him.

" _Como vai?_ " everyone cheered in the gym and walked to greet him into hugs.

" _Oi_!" Hinata replied with a clear Japanese accent. 

" _Oi_ Shoyou! You looked pale? Are you okay? Did you sleep a bit?" Fábio fired up his hands on his hips starring at Hinata.

"And I'm a piece of bread," Enrique said in a teasing tone with a hint of scandalize. "I was the one who waited at the airport."

"You offer yourself and you are one who can actually drive!" another member exclaimed.

"NOW! Everyone greeted Enrique before he loses it! And you all back away, you are overwhelming Shoyou!" Dárcio commanded everyone, as the Alpha leader of their pack and the oldest. " I'm sure Shoyo barely sleep and needed a day or two to adjust in which we will all help." He approached Hinata. " _Oi_ Shoyo," he said softly, " I hope you feel up to play a bit and see how your skills are for the upcoming tournaments, " in a slow Portuguese. 

"Yay! I get to play, thanks you so much for letting me play in your tournaments!"

A few laughs happy to see the only Omega in which they would become softie in a group of Alphas. 

"May I ?" Dárcio asked Hinata politely making sure Hinata was okay with him cuddling and exchanging dose. " I can feel you drop a lot and you are very low, this isn't good baby Tatu!"

The local team was name Tatu in reference to the Armandillo who would have soft shell but if threatened, it would harden.

The practice was clearly abandoned. Everyone slowly surround Hinata who leaped in Dárcio's arms and curled on his laps, clinging his fingers in Dárcio's sport's shirt.

"Please tell us, don't you have any strong donors at your school in Japan?" someone asked worried while Hinata shook his head rubbing it against the T-shirt.

"Those from BD are too far for me to reach so I was really excited to see you, but I met a captain from another team, he's in his last year of high school and he might be just like Dárcio, Enrique and Lucas!" Hinata said excited. "I haven't bond with him, but I have a training camp with him so maybe I could do it there?"

Some exchanged looks, but shut their mouths as Hinata narrated all about Karasuno's team while Dárcio would gently rub his scent and hold him tight, while keeping a physical hold of Hinata, the twenty other Alphas just approached Hinata to cover him of hugs and their scents making sure their signatures would showed anyone that he belonged to their pack and no one could touch him. Dárcio was taking an extra time to apply layers of protection scent and reinforced his bond.

"Shoyo," Enrique said knowing Hinata was not entirely sleeping in his current state, he was resting and he could hear his surrounding. " While you are here, we will make you healthy again and you won't need to take your pills."

"Are you sure, it's not a pro-pro-blem! I mean I - I still have a full bottles of them. I really don't want you to be bother with that," Hinata exclaimed anxiously. " I don't want you to stop living because of me. " He knew how much of charge he become if he stopped, Hinata was conflicted because these two weeks could give him a respite.

"No Hinata, we already prepare the den- I mean the house where the team usually leave and we are singles or seeing a partner who knows we need pack bonding. I want you off those awful pills as long as we are here," Lucas said, excited to receive their little member.

"Shoyo, understand that we are not stopping our life, we are forever grateful for meeting you baby sunshine," added another one.

"Okay, senpais" Hinata felt so relax and appease. He knew he could count on them to take care of him.

They starred as Hinata was lulled in a calm sleep while Enrique was frequently checking the level touch of his little pup.Then, they started to recap their planning for Shoyo's stay.

Tatu was the beach volley ball team composed of twenty one male players and also part of a pack with Dárcio as their Alpha Leader, some were still in high school and other were graduates. In Brazil, having a second gender was very common and less prejudice than in Japan, pack would be formed from local area and usually Betas and Alphas would stick with their own type of gender. They form one of the strongest Brazilian beach volleyball pack and team composed of males. Tatu was an excellent team, a bit of an elite, they barely accept new members fearing it could interfere with Shoyo's condition. In Brazil, there's a lot less prejudiced about the second gender than in Japan, it was a lot less strict. If they were in a school where other packs were formed from theres, theres more diversity in the pack Alpha, Betas and Omegas, but all could roamed and formed other packs for different purposes. Those still in high school, only five of them, would answer to other Alphas as they belong to other packs. This was a common thing.

Lucas, Enrique and Dárcio planned Hinata's arrival very carefully, they were shock and worried on how much their little pup had to rely on those suppressants from Ukai, Shoyo's current coach and they carefully prepared their den where they would all sleep in the same room and ensure the entire house had their scents so it would keep surround Hinata. In that manner, they would keep a bubble for Hinata to replenish of decent sleep and be more healthy, they teamed up with the rest of the team who could stay in the house and completed prepare to do activities to reinforce their bonds (not sexual). This was a pampered a pup during his stay, so they were very careful to make sure he will be better and would give daily accounts to Coach Ukai. 

Hinata had been mesmerized at the den and it didn't take him more than two days to integrate the pack's routine which was very different from Karasuno, maybe because some were older? Hinata thought. He open his gift of his own Tatu's uniform! The grey and the gold were forming the armadillo while white and three black stripes was in the front while his number #22 was on the sleeves in gold and black sleeves. They even had a jacket customize with his name written (first name, last name) in the back again clearly displaying the team's colors, the number and the armadillo.

Multiples tournaments would happen around Brazil, some on the same day, it was to the team's strategy and discretion to decide which duo would go where as they could represent the team. Some tournaments, in which Hinata was not eligible because he was not a citizen of Brazil and underage. That didn't mean that Hinata had not qualify to three tournaments with his partner and was picking up the pace even with his rusty skills on the first day to play volleyball beach. Hinata was overjoyed by the rush of adrenaline given by these tournaments, he ranked in third, first and fifth, with his partner, he knew he was playing more freely on a different style not holding back his knowledge of his analytical thinking. He would be able to bring his medals back at home and he had a new nickname " Ninja Shoyo" or the cutest ninja or even the Ninja sunshine. His smile and his contagious spirit had brought an atmosphere completely different in each tournaments, he participated. He may have send to oblivion a few people because of his smile.

The cuddles with his Donors and his teammates, at night were amazing, it wasn't weird, since he was like their adopted little brother or a young charge that they took under them to protect. Hinata never slept once alone and it felt a lot safer than him being in his home in his bed while his family were away doing something. He was carried everywhere he went making him the most rested player and the most adorable player on site. His Brazilians teammates never faltered to cheer him up and helped him on his skills. 

With the Brazil team around he didn't need to take them at all. Being off the meds had completely change him, he knew it, they knew it. He was a lot faster and could sleep like a normal person, the explanation to this was Hinata felt safe and relax surrounded by them. They all knew his conditions which he didn't need to hide and he felt no stress to demand cuddle and affections which he was desperately at the most random time. No one mind when they had to cut a bit of time on their practice for Shoyo. It was a weight lifted off his shoulders. One thing for sure, it would be best if Shoyo could stay a few extra days at the cost of not participating at the training camp, not playing with Karasuno even if they had to qualify for the Summer Nationals. Shoyo's health had been in jeopardy and it was more important to keep him healthy than a tournament had Dárcio and Lucas conversed. 

"Shoyo, we are extending your stay for a few days, I'm going to fly back with you in Japan to take care of you!"

"Rodriguez-senpai, I mean Dácio! Reallyyyy?! This is so cool! I cannot wait for you to meet my teammates. "

Dárcio nodded while the teammates prepared Shoyo's return, finish helping study for his tests that he would need to take upon his return after the training camp and even use the gym to help him on his indoor volleyball skills. They all met at the airport in the middle of the night to see them off. Hinata was no longer under the suppressants and it had been a real rollercoaster, but it was for the best.

* * *

While Hinata was spending the best of his two weeks. Daichi and Suga were working hard on taking Kuroo's tips to reinforce Karasuno pack and keep up with practices, the drills and putting the second years on the court was definitely a change they need to adjust. Coach Ukai explained they needed to really on all the players, they still lack the experiences. The training camp will definitely help them into working on their strategy and their weapon. It was the morning of the training camp, Takeda-sensei announced that Hinata would not be at the training camp

"That could hurt our way of strategizing with him. We barely practice with him and how quick Hinata can adjust to us and us to him? We would never be ready for the InternHigh qualification," Daichi exclaimed worried. This wasn't good at all. Already two weeks without practicing with Hinata, how unbalance would it be? "We were all looking forward to practice with Hinata at the training camp, but four days." Daichi was having a breakdown.

"I never said he would not be there the entire time, he would be here in the last four days of the training camp," Takeda-sensei said looking at them in the bus.

" know it's not a lot of time to practice especially with Date Tech, Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa's teams, but this is an opportunity to keep the quick attack a secret from Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa," Coach Ukai explained. " You can work on new weapons and we can see how we are faring without Hinata on the court. This could help reinforce our defence and our offensive strategies. We are still extremely tight with the time for the qualification, we have the less experience on court with other teams so it would really help for any tips, you are given. I know it's a lot of stress for you Captain, but I think not having Hinata on the court would help see how we can improve and if we can win sets without him." He grinned like a crow as if he knew something. "Hinata has definitely practice daily where he is and has improve with his receive and his spikes."

Everyone longed to see Hinata, they barely have contacts with him, a few texts, but that was it.

"What's the sad face?" Kuroo-san greeted with a smirk and his hands on his hip, his black sport shirt shining from the rays of the sun. "As if you were going to a funeral."

"Where's Shoyo?" Kenma asked looking up from his game expecting to see an exuberant flash of orange. Before, Hinata leaves their practice, he had jumped around Kenma and excitedly asked for his number to exchange with him.

"Hinata is not here, yet. He will arrive in a few days, I just finish discussing with Coach Nekomata-san" Takeda-sensei explained before turning to the other coaches.

"Chibi-chan, number 10 is not here? Well, he is about to miss a lot of things."

"HEY HEY HEY! Kuroo-san are you going to present us?" a loud voice echoed projecting a lot of energy which make a few jumped thinking that Hinata had suddenly appeared next to them.

"I'm just next to you, Bokuto-san!" He said slightly turning his body and his head to address the grey and white spikes hair, he was tall, but less than Tsukishima and Kuroo, Suga noted. Kuroo returned his eyes to fixate Karasuno team while Kenma gave all his focus on the game on his phone.: "You are the last team to come, this Fukurodani team with Bokuto-san, an Alpha..."

"And one of the best three Aces of Japan!" Bokuto interrupted excited not carry that he disrupt Kuroo's presentation. "This is Akaashi-san, a Beta, our setter, Washio-san, our middle blocker..."

"Tsukki-kun, you will enjoy spending time with him and me," Kuroo added smiling widely.

"Tch. Not really and please don't call me Tsukki, only a few can called me that," Tsukishima said, yet he still bowed to Washio.

"Komi-san is our libero..." Bokuto continued without realizing Kuroo spoke.

Suga and Daichi were focusing on taking notes to everything bits of details, they were hearing, five third years and not much of people to be sub, this mean that they were a team with a lot of experience on the court. Fukurodani was also a team who went at the Nationals with Bokuto around, this was really a powerhouse. Daichi thanked both teams for the presentation before telling about his team even if Nekoma knew already. 

"Yahoo" Oikawa called out giving a quick glare to a tall wearing purple and white jacket. "Tobio-chan, where's chibi-chan!" followed by his team.

"Hello, Karasuno team," the Ace of Shiratorizawa greeted them politely followed by his team.

Date Tech without saying a word even if they knew it had been a huge lost for Karasuno at their last encounter just stood next to Shiratorizawa. At that point, Karasuno team was trapped, literally, Hinata would have peed in his pants or become extremely anxious seeing all these tall figures, Suga thought thinking about his cutest pup. In front, Bokuto's team and Kuroo's team were blocking them the exit; Date Tech and Oikawa's team were blocking the side and well Shiratorizawa was behind them, successfully circling around the newbies.

"This is nothing compare to the tournaments, I'm sure you are aware, Karasuno, you may like in court the experience, but surely, you know that new teams are always look up and test before they enter the court."

"We are powerhouses teams so just think of it as a greeting from all our packs!" Bokuto exclaimed 

"Yes, especially the first year, try not to gulp or be scare, we don't bite, but let's see how your pack handles our intents," A member of Shiratorizawa team spoke before they overwhelmed with threatening scents, but also fill with the desire of competition. 

Karasuno team remained dumbfounded not sure how to react, they surely recognized who was a Beta and an Alpha, a lot of them, a few were Omegas but even then, they could be Betas. Before Kuroo clapped his hands ending the torture, they were submit. Tanaka and Asahi had done their best to resist to the attacks and protect the packs from it.

"Alright, let's get back to warm up before the coaches wonder whether we kill or not Karasuno team. I'm looking forward to meet chibi-chan soon, my coach will give your coach the list of the matches for the next two weeks. Inuoka and Yamamoto show Karasuno where to drop their things."

"And the rest of the rules and instructions, now that all teams are here," Yaku added already sending his own team inside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in college so updates might slow even more.


	7. Finally BOKE! Chibi-chan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibi-chan is back! And everyone is just mesmerized by this cute being.  
> Hinata is making a huge step with the Karasuno team  
> Kuroo is getting curious about Hinata and he is not the only one who notice him.  
> REVEALING HIS SCENT TO HIS TEAM IN THE CAFETERIA AND FIRST PRACTICE OF VOLLEYBALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any feedback, comments! Your thoughts and all the kudos!

Karasuno team definitely lost all their matches against the opposing teams, who are more connected in their dynamics, thought it doesn't mean, they didn't have the spirit thought if Hinata was here, the spirits would have been higher. Of course, Bokuto and Kuroo were the most determined to teach everything to the first year of Karasuno and to Daichi, Suga and Asahi (always good to have a back-up Daichi had told his friend) how a pack behave and what kind of funny or scary encounter during tournaments. Most the time, they might be ignore, but just in case, they were now aware of all possibilities which Suga was grateful as Hinata's wasn't the greatest to find his path, even around Karasuno High! Akaashi, Bokuto, Washio, Kuroo, Lev and Tsukishima would reunite to practice more even if Tsukishima was "against more practice".

It was early in the morning, 3 a.m. Coach Ukai greeted at the gates of Nekoma High in the parking a tired but excited Hinata and his Brazilian Alpha and donor. He switched to English as he didn't know a word of Portuguese while Hinata couldn't stay still.

"Congrats on your win, Hinata!" Coach said before asking, "Would you like you two to sleep or eat?" 

"Gym!" Hinata exclaimed jumping a bit higher at that thought in English having no accent this time!

"No, Shoyo, " replied Rodriguez-san a.k.a Darciō cleared Portuguese accent with a smile trying not to laugh. " We cannot sleep in the gym, but due to the time zone difference I guess, it would be for us time to practice a bit. Would you mind letting us in a gym so Shoyo could warm - up and practice before the others."

"Of course, knowing Hinata, I was expecting for him to be sneaking you into a gym. Come, I'll helped you out," he let out a yawn.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself for us, we can set the things," Rodriguez-san said.

"Well, I'm curious to see and test how much the ginger has improve,"

The trio walked toward the third gym, Hinata carried his stuff while Darciō carried his and stayed near him checking that his pup has not drop. They were already in sport uniform, for Hinata, he was wearing the Karasuno's uniform and not the Tatū's uniform while Rodriguez-san had his beach volleyball uniform. Inside the gym, Hinata remembered where the material was, indeed, the would always take everything down at the end of the day and set everything up in the morning.

"How many teams other than Karasuno is there," Rodriguez-san asked to Coach Ukai still conversing in English as it was the only language, the three of them could understand. 

"Five teams!" Coach Ukai responded looking how muscular, Hinata had gain in two weeks, he played a lot and he looked less dead on his feet than last time. 

"This is a lot of teams, Shoyo, I think, it might be best you turn off your second gender now and slowly get accustom to the scent of multiple players."

"Like during the tournaments?" Shoyo asked.

"Exactly, multiple scents will easily overwhelm you and you told me, someone who will join _our special group_ is in this camp?" Darciō asked to confirm.

"Uh,.. yes" Hinata stammered.

Coach Ukai blinked trying to understand what did Rodriguez-san said about special group... oh right... the Alpha-pup bond, the Donors groups, now a current term, everyone was using to refer to an Alpha who was bonded with Hinata in that deep way. The gym door firmly closed, Hinata didn't hesitate to start the small device, a speaker, he carried around, another gift from Tatu's team, to blast music especially to calm him down and to warm up.

"Hinata put the playlist for our warm-up. I know you have other playlist for other type of warm-up, but I think you can handle our routine." Darciō demanded gently careful not to use an Alpha voice on the Omega.

"I have a feeling, in these five teams, we might found powerful allies in this cutthroat sport and friends," Darciō stated out loud as if he wanted Coach Ukai to hear him.

"Yes, the ginger seemed super shy, but it doesn't take him long before he throws himself to someone."

"Really, I'm glad especially around Alpha, I would have think..."

The two adults stood silent as Hinata set everything up alone. Hinata crouched down to adjust the volume as the music echoed in the gym and when to get some mats to warm up his legs and his arms, before working on his flexibility to help his aerial mouvements in the air. Darciō joined him after thanking Coach Ukai profusely for letting Hinata joined the last four days as they had come back in Japan four days ago and Hinata had crammed knowledge from his studies to work on his tests and turn in all his assignments and a few in advance. Only left, was a few assignments not yet decide by the teachers and the final exams at the end of the year. At this point, Hinata could just take the final exams on the last week of school since he wasn't in class and had been more advance than his classmates.

It was two hours of warm-up or more looking as Hinata did these amazing jumped and back-flip, rolled and do a handstand as instructed by Rodriguez-san as he was ensuring that Hinata remember how to fall on his feet or his side on the hard floor of an indoor gym. The music sending a good beat and there's so much joy as the two jogged around the court. Coach Ukai leaned against the wall and watched, their warming-up routine had include a lot of affection from Rodriguez to the ginger, Coach Ukai could clearly smell the scent of vanilla hinted and salt water. The vanilla scent or any sugary scent was a way to appease pups, omega or anyone in distress, in stress, anxious etc. The salt water was definitely, Rodriguez's primer scent something that it didn't take long to be engrave in his mind, Coach Ukai thought of Takeda-sensei, yesterday, they spoke about their sentiment and while they would hid their relationship as much as possible from the either. Hinata makes it impossible for him not to see loving partners bond as Hinata would say with such innocence.

Hinata skipped around in the middle of his warm-up making the Alpha across the gym groaned loudly.

"Coach Ukai, congratulation! I knew a bond between you was more than just coach! I can feel and see it slowly becoming a beautiful string."

Coach Ukai blinked, shook his head, wake-up call. 'Speak about those intuitions' Coach Ukai thought. Then, he tried not to blush in front of his student.

"Hinata, Takeda-sensei and I are together, yes, but we would like to keep it quiet while we take our time," he could feel his cheeks red.

"I understand Coach Ukai-san, don't worry and congrats! I have that feeling it would go wonderfully!" Hinata still smiling as he skipped back and loudly apologize to Rodriguez who just laughed, ruffle his orange curls before instructing him another jog for breaking their routine.

Hinata walked to the speaker and changed the playlist while the Alpha was checking the floor to see if it was wet and the balls as it was a bit harder than a beach volleyball. Rodriguez-san would throw it up and would let it fall next to him.

"Alright, we are doing an endurance of receives, the ball cannot touch the floor, " Hinata putting his most focus expression while Darciō throw it up and lightly touch the volleyball.

Darciō had easily send the volleyball harder as he spiked in every direction with a more and more force while Hinata would run around to receive it and sending it back, diving to the right, repositioned himself barely to receive the next one, sprinting left and then further right to receive it.

Hinata was good, but he probably was used to Rodriguez's techniques and forces.

"I'll set the ball to you!"

He setted the first volleyball for Hinata to slam it down, it felt on the side.

"That's fine, Hinata, we can work on coordinating, setting an indoor ball is a lot different than I expect."

It took a few tries and Hinata made no complaint or asked him to adjust the toss which make Coach Ukai looked more attentively, usually as a setter, they would listen to the spiker to adjust it so they could meet it, but in front of his eyes, Hinata was forced to adjust every time, none of the toss were consistent sometimes a bit low and sometimes way too high. 

"Hey, Ginger! Tell Rodriguez what kind of toss you want! While Kageyama can easily adapt to you, it may be different with another setter."

"Oh no, Hinata don't tell me! That's the thing! I want him to adjust at the worse toss given to him and I want to make him work for it."

Coach Ukai started as he approached them: " Beach Volleyball toss are quite different from Indoor toss, you tend to keep it higher because Hinata jumped higher, but in here if you try to lower a bit and nearer his face so he could see the ball, that could help you."

"I'll show you what I mean," as Rodriguez passed the volleyball. " Ready, kid?" Hinata nodded. Coach Ukai inhaled and setted for him in horizontal but high above the net as Hinata jumped with a tiny acceleration to propulse himself and slammed the ball across the net. BAM!

Coach Ukai brought the trolley with him, lazy to go back in forth and set from different place the toss, but never varying to much from Hinata's jump.

" I see now what you mean, " Rodriguez said at the sixteen slam on the other side of the net, "my apologies, I'm not the best indoor player. I think the BD members would found it easier."

"It's okay, Rodriguez-senpai! You try your best, " Hinata cheered him up with a beaming smile making the older one smile back,"and you help me a lot with my receives, but I also need to work on adapting myself from different toss or use a receive to my advantage."

"Well, you didn't lose your touch with volleyball in three weeks," Coach Ukai said.

"You are just as much a nervous ball then a sunshine ball," Rodriguez stated as he started picking up the balls as Hinata jogged around the net to help him out.

Coach Ukai translated in his head in Japanese, that was clearly not the best comparison, still a part of truth was in there. Whenever the kid was feeling anxious or shy, he was acting like a real beginner. 

"Can I see your serve? There's still thirty minutes before the players go to breakfast in the cafeteria."

Hinata nodded and tried a jump float, but his slight hesitation of slamming the ball make it touch the net.

"Underhand. Try it. Jump floats are cool, but underhand can become deadly," Rodriguez commented. " Remember what you told me about your friend the Master of Joust said about serves. If you keep practicing underhand from both hands and work on his trajectory, this can become another weapon of yours."

"Right... uh," he stuttered.

"Just get the volleyball over the net, don't think about the trajectory and of course don't focus touch much on the "getting over the net", Rodriguez-san quoted with his finger before shaking his head. " That would doom you for sure."

"Right!"

Rodriguez stretched his arms letting out an audible sigh checking the level of the little tubes near his pup's heart. They were still high! Hinata held the volleyball in his left palm and started preparing his right arm swing glancing to the net

"SHOYO! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!" Rodriguez shouted making Coach Ukai jumped. "Swing to two times and then whatever the result, on the third time, you connect with the volleyball." He took the volleyball from Hinata and throw it across the net with his two hands and then he threw another volleyball at Hinata's direction who received it in his palms and retried under their watchful gaze. 

It wasn't powerful definitely touching the top of the net and fall on the other side. 

"Keep it going," as Rodriguez would send another volleyball at his direction.

Now standing next to each other, Rodriguez was slightly taller than Coach Ukai, he spoked in low voice: " He is has a blocking. I don't know why, but his serves are a lot more confident in beach volleyball and he was rusty when he arrived. Something in his mind is blocking him from being confident as if he is crumbling. Making him practice underhand is a good way to build his confidence. Using a pitch server when he supposed to serve until he is ready to serve around all those players. Make him practice with his teammates, but those who won't tease him or send unconscious stress intent."

He looked at his watch, the kids were already up and serving at the cafeteria. Coach snapped realizing something:

"GINGER! Have you switch off your second gender?"

Rodriguez sweared while Hinata clearly pale at his question.

"We needed to get the outside air."

"It won't work, there's no breeze and my scent would linger and bring curiosity," Hinata panicked worrying about the consequences. Did he pulled a shield? He was going to be in some much trou-" Hinata's thoughts very cut as he was lifted and pulled against his tall Brazilian friend who rubbed his back.

"Shoyo. Shoyo. Shoyo." Rodriguez repeated as he was trying to gain his little pup attention until a scare gaze met his eyes. He adjust his grip around Shoyo's body to get a better hold of him. " Shoyo! Breathe! In. 1..2..3..4..exhale. Again, in..1..2..3..4..exhale; in..1..2..3..4..exhale" He repeated a couple more time to ensure Hinata was okay. " Look at me Shoyo, we can fix this! I can make sure it goes smoothly, my scent is very strong in this gym. I can cover for you easily. Don't worry about it. I got you. Now, let's concentrate on putting a shield so no one would be trying to approach and formed a bond with you." Rodriguez-san instructed while Coach Ukai looked utterly fascinated. He was exactly his counterpart Watanabe, one of Japan's Ace, in the V-division 1 for indoor volleyball.

Hinata closed his eyes and looked a bit tense before his shoulders sagged.

"Good, I can feel the shield, since I'm here and one of the things that is unique with my bond is that I can reinforce that type of shield. You remember Shoyo? I can reinforce shield against people who tried to bond with you as a friend while Lucas is more in the mental shield from the mental attacks and Enrique can put layers of shield with his scent even better than me."

Hinata nodded.

"Good, while I do that. I want you to turn off your second gender and then we will get your deodorant from your bag," Rodriguez said casually while Coach Ukai turned around feeling a bit discomfort.

Ukai hoped it wasn't too late because Hinata's scent was never clearly define even with Karasuno, it was very light and thin scent barely memorable, if someone catch a whiff on the concentrate scent, they could detected something that would make them connect with Hinata or bring their curiosity to search who's scent it belong. Now he could clearly associate the sand and beach with hinted of vanilla, of course, this scent was quite enticing for someone who is discovering this scent. Hinata's scent often changed depending on which Donor was around and sometimes for some strangers he would barely have a scent or something the answer would different. While Hinata smelled the rocks and warm lava for him as oppose to Daichi and Suga; they would say he smelled the breeze of the forest whatever it meant. 

"Breakfast! What do you think, kiddo?"

Hinata made no fuss over the nickname and instead laid his head on his shoulder exhaled audibly. He was in his "clingy mood".

Coach Ukai opened the door of the gym, let them pass and closed it behind him, leaving everything as its current state.

***

The cafeteria was as lively as lunch time in high school, making Darciō cringed a bit a the noise, he was a bit sensitive about it. Shoyo had made no mouvement nor comment that he wished to be put down. As they walked nearer to the doors of the cafeteria of this high school, the chitchat noises decreases, his new scent must have reached the captains of these teams and for now, he was a threat. Coach Ukai opened the door.

"Shoyo, we are here!" as he put his pup down.

"FOOD!" Shoyo screamed in English excitedly before in the most reddish way, realizing that every pair of eyes was starring at him.

"BOKE!" Kageyama said loudly as an automatism when he was a bit too loud.

"So the shrimp is back!" Tsukishima said.

"Tsukki!!!" Yamaguchi exclaimed blushing from the sudden silence.

Since, everyone was just stupefied by the entrance of #10 of Karasuno, they could hear the comments of the three first years very clearly.

"Oh hi!" Hinata said in Japanese , blushing hard, his cheeks was pink-red. Where was his hoodie when he wanted to hide! Everyone was looking at him, he could feel their stare burning on his chest! About to hide behind that adult that did look nothing like Hinata (Hinata was as snow white and he was tan as he went in south for a two weeks vacation).The stranger was definitely taller than Kuroo-san, he was projecting an Alpha aura which mean everyone wary of what was going on and who he was.

"Now...now Shoyo...don't hide. There's no need. Come and go greet your friends and get some food," Rodriguez-san said in English which mean only a few understand clearly what he said while others just focus on the fact this person call Hinata by his first name.

"KAGEYAMA!"

In a snap, Hinata was beelining to Kageyama and the others first year and completely crash.

All the captains and vice-captains, and other Alphas were focus on that stranger who just smile amused by Hinata. 

"Boke! Hinata! Boke! Finally, you missed all the training camp!" Kageyama said.

Hinata knew Kageyama was not scowling him, it was just his way of expressing his relief and "happiness" to see him.

"Noya-senpai! Tanaka-senpai!" Hinata exclaimed, his attention turned to his two upperclassmen, while a few sighed because clearly Hinata was not paying attention to the tension.

"Right, this is Rodriguez Darciō, who will watch your matches, consider him as a special guest. He knows volleyball, but doesn't speak Japanese," Coach Ukai said in Japanese while Takeda-sensei approached them clearly not intimidated because he was a teacher and older than them. Takeda-sensei translated in English making him nodded a couple times. 

"I mean no harm, I'm a friend Coach Ukai and I know Sho-I mean Hinata, since you all call yourselves by your last names. I apologize in advance if I make mistakes in the manners in this culture," Rodriguez-san said in English while Coach Ukai translated for everyone.

Slowly everyone calm down and lessen their protective stance. 

"Come Shoyo!" Noya-senpai said. "Let your senpai show you what's for breakfast!"

"Yes, please! Noya-senpai!"

Hinata, still pink-red on his cheeks, skipped as he followed Noya-senpai while the other adults invited Rodriguez to join them. It took a couple of minutes, for the conversations to return starting by:

"So this Karasuno #10! He is tiny!" Bokuto in full gushing mode, eager to speak. "so cute! I wonder how he is on court!"

"Bokuto-san, let him eat a bit, then we can meet him," Akaashi replied calmly already feeling the imminent headache this day would give him.

"So chibi-chan is back" Oikawa commented. " I wonder how he is and where was he all this time."

"Don't move an inch, I have not finish eating and I'm not having you walked around with him still here." Iwaizumi said sternly making Oikawa pouted." Shittywaka, don't you dare!"

"He really can make an entrance, Karasuno must have been influence by him. He really is a shrimp, now I would agree with Four-Glass-kun about the shrimp nickname," Kuroo commented to Kenma who had stop looking at his game to stare at Shoyo.

Pairs of eyes across the room kept track of this tiny volleyball player who came back with a big bowl of steamed rice, egg and fish as he put his food next to Kageyama, only to turn and greeted everyone on the Karasuno team and chitchat with them a bit, including Yachi and Kiyoko who explained that only breakfast, it was mandatory to eat with your team. He let Suga-san hugged him and making him promise to sit at lunch with the third year while he greeted politely Daichi and Asahi.

" _Boke_ , your food is cold."

"That's fine, I just need to see Kenma and I'll be right back." Hinata replied sending his beaming smile, already skipping to his next stop, Kenma.

"My eyes, _boke_."

"You really miss saying _boke_ , on the shrimp," Tsukishima teased.

"Hello Kuroo-san," Hinata bowed, not waiting for a reply, he launched himself onto Kenma who was expecting it, the moment he sense a tiny orange gravitated toward him.

"KENMA!"

"Shoyo,"

Shoyo hugged him tightly and didn't let him go right away. Kenma didn't feel the need to tense or push him away, Hinata's scent was stirring something new inside Kenma, it lingered around Shoyo's neck, it was the strongest concentration of sniff and it was now locked in his mind.

"You got it?" Shoyo asked.

Kenma was hesitant for three seconds only to deduce Hinata was trusting to know his scent. "Yes, Shoyo."

"Hey, what about me? Where's my hug, shrimp?" Kuroo asked next to them making Hinata straighten suddenly and blush again. " Hello, to you too Hinata-kun."

"Or me?" Inuoka asked jealous that Kenma got his attention.

"Uh," Hinata looked shy suddenly, looking down. " I kind of got to go before Kageyama dragged me back since my food is about to be cold and I told him I was only saying hello to Kenma. I'm sure I can say hi after," starring at Inuoka, avoiding Kuroo's piercing stared.

"No worries, you got to eat, if you wish to beat us," Inuoka replied happy to have receive Hinata's attention.

Hinata carefully avoided touching Kuroo and skipped back to his table.

"Isn't just me or was he avoiding me?" Kuroo said his smirk completely disappear. He didn't mean to scare the kid and he was interested into him.

"AHAHAHAH, you are scaring a first year. AHAHAHAH!" Bokuto who heard him laughed loudly. " Maybe he is in love with you!"

"Bokuto-san! Don't spread rumours that might be false!" Akaashi said annoyed. "Maybe, he is uncomfortable with unknown Alpha, Kuroo-san and Daichi-san confirmed he was an Omega."

"Kuroo, you are right, he was avoiding you!" Kenma said frowning a bit. Kuroo was not mean to Shoyo. Did Shoyo had feelings for Kuroo?

Date Tech and Shiratorizawa quickly left the cafeteria as it was their turn to set the three gyms.

"Gym 3 is already set up! You don't need to do it!" Coach Ukai said to the two captains who nodded and bowed. In earshot, Suga and the trio of second years heard, they were ensuring no one was doing trouble making and helping the managers cleaned the tables. Hinata was on his second plate as he was hungry, but stop to give his full attention, and he hugged Yamaguchi. Hinata gave a gentle squeeze on forearm of Tsukishima as he did the same.

"Hinata, your scent is very strong today," Tanaka commented sniffing the air." It's the first time, I can identify it."

"Oh. Well, Tanaka-senpai, its kind of a secret, I wanna share with Karasuno team, only," he looked again shy. Hinata turned off his second gender, but for his scent, it was still going strong because Darciō-san was still here. His scent was not masked or fading, to counter this, Hinata was able to manipulate his scent making it fade or barely noticeable for most of the people in the cafeteria, but he still needed to select people who could sniff his scent or else it would be burst and he would lose control. He had select Coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei, Kenma and took everything for Hinata not to let his sweet scent be inhale by Kuroo-san and the rest of Karasuno could smell it. 

"A secret," Noya-senpai wiggled his eyes as he thought a whiff of his kohai's scent.

Coach Ukai and Rodriguez-san appeared behind them.

"Please, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, fifteen minutes could you come back to the cafeteria."

"Kids, stay after you finish, we need to tell you something, only Karasuno team."

* * *

Only left were Karasuno team, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima returning to the table; joined by Yachi and Kiyoko. Alpha Bokuto-san didn't waste anything to pull his Beta Akaashi by the forearm toward where was the ginger sitting!

"HEY HEY HEY! I'm Bokuto, the captain of Fukurodani!"

Hinata let out a squeak before exclaiming: " Your HAIR is SO SO COOL! You are so TALL!!" his eyes were easily shining! " I'm Karasuno #10! Hinata Shoyo!"

"I can't wait to see what you will do, shorty!"

Hinata bopped his head while everyone could feel the jealously of an Alpha marching, Tanaka and Asahi doing their best to deflect it from impacting to much their kohais; his black hair standing a bit more straight and another captain was coming too.

"Yahoo!!!! Chibi-chan! Do I get a hug too!" Oikawa asked while Iwaizumi stood behind him, guarding.

"Shrimp!" Kuroo-san sending a fake polite smile, curious to see if Kenma was right who followed playing on his console.

In that fraction, Hinata darted his eyes from right to the left and stuttered. Only for the coach to make his mood worse.

"Ginger! Bokuto-san is an Alpha."

All traces of happiness disappeared as he whispered: "Alpha?" He started to tremble and whined as he was struggling.

"KEISHIN!" Rodriguez-san barked off already moving forward.

"At least we can still said that as long as people don't said their second gender, Hinata is reacting normally!" Coach Ukai commented knowing from a fifty miles radius, Kuroo-san was going to lose it at any moment. It stopped the young Alpha to act so jealous.

Hinata refused to look above him.

"Shoyo? Do you want a hug?" Kenma asked knowing how the Omega loves all kind of affections.

Hinata was in his thoughts.

"I got you Shoyo! I got it!" Rodriguez-san said putting his left hand on Hinata's tiny chest and his right hand on the left temple, pressing their foreheads together. 

He cleaned up the sudden mess as he could see two string fighting viciously within Hinata to finish the process. This was bad, but they could only way until his summer training. Hinata would be in pain until if he doesn't readjusted the shield and put the strings of bond in solid visual coffins.

Hinata made the most agonizing whine.

"Daichi!" Coach Ukai snapped. " Restrain Tanaka. The ginger is fine, don't approach him, Rodriguez is trying to take away his pain." Which was a half lie. 

"It's going to take a few minutes, we will be joining you at Gym 3 for the match," already trying to move them out of the area. He let his scent surround the kids of the others teams so they know they need to leave now.

Hinata was forced to hold on his scent as long as they were there. 

"Kiyoko. Please close the door behind them."

"Keishin, the shields are up around the table, but Shoyo is struggling," Rodriguez said while Takeda-sensei checked the lock before making sure everyone was here of the Karasuno team and only them.

Takeda-sensei glanced and nodded at Ukai.

"Okay Hinata!"

Hinata slumped his tense shoulders and released waves after waves of scents nearly collapsing.

Kageyama grabbed him before he fall over, while everyone including himself was hungrily sniffing out the air and memorizing this new scent. He wanted to keep Hinata in his arms and sniff the heck of the pores of his tangerine's neck.

"Okay, slow down, slow down! One at the time, everyone will have a chance to sniff Hinata's scent and let your instincts responds" Takeda-sensei said while Coach Ukai grabbed the chair and let Rodriguez-san sat and they spoke in low tone about shield being still up. " Kageyama, you are first."

Kageyama didn't hesitated and hugged his partner gulping the refreshing smell of ocean with a point of vanilla. He was busied letting his Alpha's instincts really memorize the scent while listening to Daichi. 

Daichi asked: "so what's so special about Hinata's scent?"

"Hinata has an excellent control of it to the point he can hold , release and it in big quantity like right now," Takeda-sensei started explaining to the group.

"It's smell like Strawberry," Tsukishima mumbled with a bit of blush appearing. 

"What are you saying my kohai, it obviously smell ocean with waves of lightning, I don't know how to explain this!" Noya-senpai said all it's excited.

"You are wrong, Noya, it's like the forest, right, Daichi?" Suga said remembering that sweet long lost scent from the Omega. It's been a while he had scent his kohai like that.

"It just smell like home." Asahi said smiling softly making everyone stare at him. He hurriedly added. " I mean like homemade cooking and the house."

"You are all right in your own way, " Takeda-sensei reassured the team, "Hinata's scent remain the same, but for those who are sniffing the air, there's a personalize mixture which is unique. His scent is like a drug for some who have not properly memorize it or who pure stranger."

"Alphas, Betas and Omegas with the wrong intentions," Daichi realized with horror.

"Yes, they could become real stalker that's why Hinata has to keep at all time a pure control and if he needs a release, he can target people are used to his scent and won't pounce on him," Takeda-sensei explained, he had the same reaction when Ukai explained to him.

"Like Kageyama," Tsukishima smirked, but it fell as he was next to scent the Omega and he had a hard time restraining his inner Alpha's instincts. What the hell? His scent was still sending waves which the others were still breathing in; Noya and Tanaka were both still and completely calm; no yelling.

"Tanaka, you are okay?" Narita asked.

"I'm floating on that dreamy heart cloud," Tanaka said nodding in completely dazed.

The managers were no better as they were inhaling Hinata's scent since it was comforting them without bringing a feeling of being sick of breathing into it.

"Yeah, that's another effect, Tanaka-kun and Nishinoya-kun are both completely calm and maybe even more focus," Takeda-sensei fascinated by Hinata's scent. He was also breathing into it and he just knew he was going to have luck.

"We call also his scent, the luck scent because it compensate for whatever the person receiving it!" Coach Ukai said while Tanaka was holding him. The first years and now all the second years has. 

"If demand, Hinata can keep the entire team in that floating feeling which could be helpful during matches, as the essence of the scent can be a major factor to switch up how a game work. I'll teach you all back home, what it means so we can strategize over it." Coach added.

"Woah!" Suga was shocked.

"Tch. That's easy to abuse of it," Tsukishima commented. 

"Yes, there's Alphas who started making weird demands and intimidate Hinata if he didn't comply," Coach Ukai, " It's partly why I agree to coach this team not only are you full of potential, I'm the best that the ginger can have as a coach who won't just force Hinata do something just for the sake of winning a match."

Realization down upon them, while Hinata was sitting on Daichi's laps completely focus on playing with the chopstick laying on the table, making.

"Now, Hinata is a phase of just childish content. We should pull him out soon, we've been staying here."

"Of course, now that you are in the secret, you will be the only ones who could properly smell Hinata, in theory, and now Hinata trust you with his scent so he can direct his scent without you all be completely overdrive. Now that your inner second gender accept and recognize the scent, there's less chance you go psychopath on the ginger."

"Ukai Keishin!" Takeda-sensei said scandalized with a yelp.

"Shoyo, release them, and come back to us. You have a match to play," Rodriguez-san said snapping his fingers and locking his eyes right at his little pup.

* * *

Oikawa was an Omega, but he could easily command his team and wish Iwa-chan, an Alpha, to protect him from other mean teams, because he knew how volleyball teams could be cruel. Iwaizumi, often lend his force of Alpha to Oikawa especially outside of court during the tournaments. He was interested in Chibi-chan, something stirred and seeing Kuroo - san one of Tokyo's powerhouse such in a bad mood because of Chibi-chan. He was curious, as they all reunited in gym 3, he smell the ocean and caramel.

"Iwa-chan! You smell that?"

"Smell what? You?"

"No, no, Iwaaa-chan! There's an unknown scent!"

"I think you are delusional, come on let's warm up."

and just like that, it completely disappear, he tried to inhale the air, but he came up with nothing. He tossed to Iwaizumi and blinked, how coud he forget how to describe the scent? He was sure, it smell. Blank. Just a fucking blank.

"Trashykawa, there's other spikers!" Iwaizumi said trying to make the captain refocus on his team and no some silly stuff whatever it was, he couldn't remember.

***

Oikawa-san wasn't the only affected briefly by the strangest smell because having blanks of it.

Kuroo-san was inhaling it as it was intoxicating, the moment he step in the Gym 3, it was attacking all his instincts and his senses. The hint of honey, ocean and mackerel, his inner alpha was overdrive by it and demanded to find the source. He felt tense, he was missing something links and his instincts pushed him to be on the edge, especially since the scent vanished! He was angry and anxious, he feel like someone needed his protection! It was so weird! It was just there, he barely had time to push it away from the last time, when that was it? Why was he having blanks of events! 

"Kuro, are you okay?"

"Get Yaku, to warm-up everyone! i just need a bit of time."

"Okay, Kuro,"

"Don't worry kitten, worry more about what you are holding if you don't want me to confiscate it!"

***

Bokuto-san was a curious young Alpha! The tiny player was an enigma. He felt a bit sad that the shorty was completely afraid of him from the moment, his coach told Bokuto's second gender. However, he still feel like he knows that shorty from somewhere, a past memory! He tensed, the scent something sweet, barbecue, he nearly salivated, but he detect something else, he couldn't describe it! He felt frustrated and his mood swing about to slam him! Then, the scent he was inhaling was gone, and he had a blank about how to describe it! Which led for his mood took over and he completely lose it just as Kurasuno stepped in the gym and Coach Ukai was asking why everyone was in gym 3, he only said that Karasuno would do their match against Fukurodani!

"We all want to see Chibi-chan in action," Oikawa-san commented,

* * *

They lose the first set, but it doesn't matter because Hinata is adjusting to the team on the court (as they spike and score points). Many third years were commenting how fast he was. Darting quickly across the court and be a complete ball of energy and haven't yet use their quick attack!

Rodriguez had stomped over the coach and they exchanged heated words before Rodriguez approached Karasuno team. "Keishin, the other team is using their scent and apparently it is allow in the practice match to use it!" 

"What!" Coach Ukai whipped his head to stare at the Brazilian volleyball player. He was not aware of that! That could explain their constant disadvantage they were having this entire time. With Hinata standing aside with his second gender off, he probably didn't realized the trick because Hinata would have spotted the second he was on the court.

"I just spoke with the host of the camp, if Keishin is willing maybe you could use your scent on your team," Rodriguez-san whispered to Hinata and glancing at the coach who nodded.

"This could be a game changer and of course, it will help you practice on court and adjust," Hinata nodded understanding what the coach meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodriguez is clearly not the best in English too!  
> Next chapter will be an important timeskip where the real fun begin.  
> This was so long to write, I have to stop it there or else it would never ended.


	8. Summer camp : Scents & Donors part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7k ish chapter!!!!!
> 
> Timeskip  
> Summer camp  
> Hinata's scents.  
> Kuroo and Bokuto make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this chapter! I hope you will enjoy it too! This chapter is a turning point which would explain the length.  
> WARNING : Sexual content (no official sex) but the vocabulary and thought are there!  
> Thanks for the comments and all the kudos!  
> I've been able to update once a week since school start! It might get harder because exams are coming soon for me!  
> No Beta all mistakes are mine sorry!

Losing the qualifications for the Summer Nationals took a toll on everyone, but Hinata especially as he requestioned his choices; he did won in Brazil, a few tournaments and his health was taken there. On the other hand, he didn't practice much with them and they were still working on their weapons even with the multiple training camps within the past weeks. While Alpha Rodriguez was their temporary solution, it was clear he couldn't extend more his trip in Japan and Hinata was now lacking donors.

His scent made him, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Kageyama grew closer than ever, the two Alphas were protective of the little Omega as they understood how Alphas in Karasuno High were starring at Hinata without him letting out his scent. It was bordeline creepy and Asahi nearly lose it, the third years were more than ever present as they practices even more. All looking forward to the summer training camp, Takeda-sensei had to ask if the third year would retire for the next Nationals because they were third years. Of course, they all refused even Kiyoko, they just complete stabilizing the structure of their pack, leaving it could just worsen and now they were a family.

It was their final day after their exams, surprisingly; Yachi and Tsukishima pushed Kageyama and HInata to study to ensure they would pass. Of course, Hinata acted like he didn't do any of his exams in advance and so while the others were doing the actual exams (he only assist the the English one); he was left alone in the gym blasting the music as he tested his flexibility, mats were covering the floor as he did handstand and backflip, truly extending to the limit of his body. He toss the volleyball high enough for him to jump and try to serve. He was horrible with his right hand, but he was getting better. As a natural lefty, Hinata had convinced himself that hitting with the right hand was the right way. 

Before they meet for one last practice and reminder for the summer camp starting this Saturday, Coach Ukai had an amazing news to announce them and Hinata couldn't wait to see their reactions. He was also nervous because he has been holding his scent and repressing most of his instincts, turning more and more his second gender because of the amount of people in the school. Everyone was starring at him, bringing his anxiety full face and his stomach had give him so much cramps in the past two weeks, he was feeling numb. He couldn't complain how much his stomach hurt to the Coach Ukai because he knew how angry he would be when he learned that Hinata been repressing his instincts and his scent. Holding scent for so long could be painful when release, it could come out of his pores in his neck and also from his butt like fart. Hinata's nose twitched at the simple thought. Another thing to add to his anxiety was the reveal of his condition to his teammate. He did not know how would they react, they knew only a part of Hinata's scent. How would they react for him to manipulate his own smell to enhances certain abilities of the people around him or of his choosing. He was dreading tomorrow and he exhausted from everything. What if everything was going to fall apart?

As they sat in pack with him sitting on Kageyama's lap since Yamaguchi was sitting on Tsukishima's lap; the first years Alphas were on edge; someone had been badmouthing them. It happen regularly at this point pissing off Suga-san, Daichi-san and Asahi-san. They were sitting next to each other, Tsukishima let his scent smooth him, he couldn't always voice it, but Tsuki's scent really help his nerves.

"Congratulations for all of you passing your exams," Takeda-sensei congratulated. "We will be able to depart as a team tomorrow very early as we live the farthest from Nekoma High."

"I know you are all excited to be in the training camp. When I mention doing more tournaments before the next Nationals, I was being serious and I'm glad all of you were accepting that possibility. Therefore, we are proud to announce you... if Takeda-san could say it."Coach Ukai said smiling nearly openly flirting with their teacher.

"Yes, we are being invite to the Community Tournament, in fact, our team had been one out two sponsors to participate to the tournament!" Takeda-sensei said very excited and if he didn't worry so much to stay "a teacher" in the eyes of the boys, he would probably be jumping up and down, Suga-san guessed. "This is an amazing opportunity as we were selected to play in the fourth division of thee tournament!"

"WAOH!" Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai yelled. 

"This is amazing! We get to play with other teams!" Hinata's enthusiasm was contagious. 

"Oh yeah! I hope we gonna beat these teams!" Noya-senpai jumping up and down before being settle down by a look from Asahi and before Daichi as the chance to intervene.

Hinata clapped even if the pain in his stomach made him feel so dizzy. 

"What's the Community Tournament?" Ennoshita-san asked, curious, this was the first time he heard of it.

"Tsuki you don't know?" Yama-kun was shocked even if Tsuki appeared as the uninterested one in volleyball, he was at least well-knowledge in the volleyball world. 

Tsuki made a click sound with his tongue, shook his head: "No, Yams!"

"Of course, it's very rare people would hear about this tournament unless you have been invited, have connections or have been there to participate. Only the best teams can participate. Thought," Coach ukai made that creepy smile which frightened Daichi-san, Asahi-san, Ennoshita-san and Suga-san. "Some would dedicate all their training for that tournament, it is even more important than the Nationals ones. It happen the entire month of August if we don't get eliminate in the first four days, of course." Making Noya-senpai and Tanaka froze in their yelling! "The other coaches are now announcing to their teams, the news, but yes some of our rival teams will be at the tournament, in the same division. We will tell you more information tomorrow before Ubugawa and Shinzen teams will participate for two weeks with us in the training camp, they were not invite in the same division of this tournament so you cannot talk to them about this," Coach Ukai pointedly looked at Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka.

"Understood coach," Tanaka said in his most serious voice.

"Takeda-san and I will be talking about Hinata's condition tomorrow night also, we finally agree with Hinata's permission," as all the pairs of eyes flew to stare at him. " to tell, I know some of you are desperate to know the truth, but we had to make sure of a few things to coordinate since it involves all of you and the others teams. You already part of scent, but his scent is also enhancing some abilities of the players or people in general. Most Hinata's abilities are undiscovered and have yet reach their peak, since there's a lot of teams and Hinata is going to spend the entire time with us, it's our duty to let you we do not know the outcome."

Hinata stuttered. : "Yeahhh, I'm - I'm not even sure how my weird stuff work other than _jumping high_ is not part of my abilities, it's just natural," Hinata tilted his head on the left. " My scent do enhance some stuff depending what I release, but I have a great control on it," he quickly reassured. "There's stuff I can't actually do, like I don't have heat intensity," Hinata was spilling on the spot under the pressure of the stare his ocndition," like like I don't get so warm like it's just no pain every month " - It was pain every day, but that he hold it back that information - "they said I won't have heat intensity or at least for now, I just don't have any cycles or sweeter scent that make me want to do inti-inti-intimate stuff."

"Of course, we will repeat everything to the others teams so they are aware because Hinata is at a point that things could triggered him to some ability we don't know how to stop it, control or the result," Coach emphasized. "We have the theory that a large group of male mainly Alphas and Betas around his age could trigger Hinata,"

Daichi-san and Suga-san looked preoccupied.

"Does it explains how you would isolate him during the last four days at the camp like why he ever sleep at night there?"

"Yes, that is indeed right!"

"Alright, kids you have everything and make sure you all come to the bus tomorrow morning at five a.m. We are leaving for two months with that announcement. Of course, I'm always reachable if your parents have questions or worries because of the tournament."

Karasuno team celebrated and started warming - up while Hinata acted like nothing was happening, he couldn't wait until tomorrow. He texted to all the people he had making sure they were coming to this summer camp held by Nekoma High. Hinata had not meet properly everyone from every team from the last training camp and he couldn't wait to chat with them. 

* * *

"Come on! Inuoka-kun! you need to work on delaying to guess who's spiking!" Kuroo exclaimed. He was being tougher on them during the practice. 

"Kuroo-san! Take a break, Kai can take over on the practice! Go cool off!" Coach Nekomata barked off.

Kuroo's mood swing was unnerving, he was on edge and the nearer they were from having all these teams in their school; Kuroo was snapping, more moody and protective of everyone on the team. No one knew why he was so tense and why he kept being impatient, not even Kenma who was his official mate knew what was bothering him. The exams were finished and for all they know Kuroo had passed flying the colors so why was he so stress about. It wasn't the first time, they had host a training camp with the other teams especially Karasuno. Kenma knew his mate barely sleep lately and thought it was because he was studying for his exams. 

Kuroo wasn't the only one acting so out of the normal, Bokuto was going in his emo mode or angry one every five minutes, barely sleeping and nothing would set him off. Washio had complained loudly over their groupchat Nekodani and when the two teams would meet every week while Akaashi was having trouble to keep Bokuto back to normal, no tricks would work. 

No explications from both of them and the coaches were not helping because they were working with the managers to set everyone and organized the room 

"Sorry, guys the summer camp is stressing me out," Kuroo said after taking a gulp from his water bottle as he apologized still tense, the shoulders raised and he barely smirk.

"Why? Kuroo-san?" Lev a new player asked, he heard about this gathering and couldn't wait to meet them. "I thought it was not the first time Nekoma was hosting?"

"It is not, we have host a lot of camp and practice matches with other teams!"

"I don't know why I feel so restless something will happened and the Karasuno coach told me we would understand everything tomorrow. It's just unsettling me because I cannot control!" Kuroo sending the volleyball which he picked up out of nowhere across the room.

"That's exactly how I feel bro," a tired voice came from behind them as the door of the gym opened again letting a group of males entered.

"Maybe Bokuto-san can talk with Kuroo-san?" Akasshi said as he was leading a slumped Bokuto by the arm and their team in the gym. They were going to help Nekoma set everything and practice a bit before having everyone. 

"If the Karasuno Coach knows something, I would gladly spike him because it's getting exhausting!" Yamamoto who was normally laughing and excited was just annoyed because his captain was acting so weird. 

"We will gladly help," Konoha, Fukurodani's wing spiker muttered in agreement as he started to warm-up.

"Did anyone text the big chat, Hinata create before leaving to ask if anyone else was reacting that way?" Yaku asked as he grabbed his phone, the practice out of their mind.

"You think, it's a disease that all captains of volleyball have?" Lev asked jumped and towering Yaku with a large smile.

Kenma rolled his eyes still keeping an eye on his game wondering about Shoyo who barely texted as he was trying to study his hardest to pass his exams in time. They would usually texts daily but his little friend was so agitated and stressed that Kenma reassured him they could text and spend time together in Nekoma's room between the match to talk and played video games. 

"Well it is truth that Shoyo has been hiding something from all of us,"

"You know why?" Everyone gathered around Kenma while Kuroo placed his hands on each of Kenma's shoulders. "Why did you not tell me about shrimpy?"

"He only told me he was prohibited from telling me until it was the right time and his Coach has been tailing him everywhere he goes. The command probably came from him, Hinata is an Omega, he cannot possibly be able to defy a command from an Alpha in his own pack," Kenma explained knowing his game time was being mess up until he answered Kuro and the others. 

"I cannot wait for tomorrow," muttered Kai.

"Gather around, kids, we have something to tell you that will happen this August." Coach Manabu Naoi said trying to get everyone's attention.

XXX

Elsewhere other teams were animatedly talking around about the upcoming tournament and about a certain decoy from Karasuno.

* * *

Hinata was in pain sluggish in his seat as the others arrived in the bus. Kageyama sat next to him, no words was exchanged, Hinata was focusing on keeping a hold of his scent. He grunted a barely enthusiam hello saying he was tired.

Everyone sat in the bus as Suga-san made a headcount and nodded to Takeda-sensei as Coach Ukai started driving the bus out of Karasuno High's parking.

Not even 30 minutes on the road, Tsukishima who was sitting with Yamaguchi behind Kageyama and Hinata stood on their side, his arms were crossed and he was scowling.

"How long! SHRIMP! How long! Hinata! How long are you going to act like this!"

"Tsukishima!" Daichi said in his exhausted voice from the front of the bus across of where the freak duo was sitting. He was too early to deal with the first years.

Kageyama growled grabbing the little Omega who made no reaction.

"YOUR SCENT!" Tsukishima barked out! " You haven't release your scent to us in the past week! I found it weird since I though you trusted us with it! I count how many days you were not sending your scent to any of us! WHAT'S HOLDING BACK SHRIMP! His teammates and even those from the other teams with which he exchange his phone number to text were all wondering about Hinata.

"Daichi," Coach Ukai muttered to the Captain, " asked the ginger if it's true what blondie is saying!" His fingers gripped more tightly the wheel.

Daichi nodded knowing he had to obey to his Coach, Suga-san and the other had woken up from the noises and Tanaka and Asahi were informing them of what was going on. He walked toward them, while Suga ordered to keep their seatbelts and settle down. Suga-san stood behind Daichi.

"Is Tsukishima,right? Hinata? The coach is asking!"

Hinata slumped even further in the seat.

"I take that as a yes."

"Have you lost your godammit mind, GINGER!" As coach Ukai parked the bus in the first parking he saw and stopped the bus before reaching the little gathering;.

"It is so dangerous, this could affect your health forever. Please tell me it's only a few days, you've doing it," Coach said frowning seething with rage and everyone could feel how tense the atmosphere suddenly become. " Someone close the windows of the bus!"

Hinata didn't answer, he clung to Kageyama a bit more.

"You are scaring him," Kageyama was growling a bit more someone was attacking his boke, his instincts was telling him to _protect_ his packmate.

"HOW LONG HINATA?" Coach Ukai barely restraining from ordering the Omega.

"Hinata-kun, please answer the coach, we need to know how we can help," Suga-san asked

Hinata opened his mouth and whispered in obvious pain. " Since the last training camp."

Everyone could hear him.

"AN ENTIRE MONTH! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAM MIND! FOUR WEEKS IS INSANE! YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT WILL BE WHEN YOU RELEASE!" Coach Ukai sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. "YOUR HEALTH IS EASILY JEOPARDIZE!"

Coach didn't leave his focus on the first years. "Takeda-san, let the other coaches, we are going to be late! I'm not restarting the bus until we solved this."

"So he will be a ticking bomb of sweet smell," Noya-senpai said trying to lift up the heavy mood.

"Kageyama-kun put him on your laps, it will ease your instincts.." Takeda-sensei added quickly before Kageyama could reply his refusal, " whether you want it or not. Do it! I can feel it, you need to be reassure of your omega friend."

"Yams and I should sit with you, I can ease him, the shrimp is so anxious," Tsukishima said with a sigh as he pushed Yamaguchi to take a seat near the window next to Kageyama and Hinata. Tsukishima passed in front of the freak duo and lifted Yamaguchi to settle him on his lap.

Tanaka let a small laugh of amusement by the sudden display of affection of his kohais. 

Coach Ukai crouched to Hinata's level on was now sitting on Kageyama's laps.

"Hinata-kun, you trusted everyone here, right?"

Coach Ukai waited for a reply which Hinata replied with a tiny nod of the head and twitching, "This is your pack and your family, no one is judging you and no Alphas will go to pound you. Takeda and I will stop them. I need you to release your scent, now, Hinata. I know it's painful, but you need to release them. Am I correct that you also suppress your instincts?"

"You are a dumbass, shrimp?" Tsukishima said. "You are making yourself ill more than helping yourself! And you were thinking about going to the camp like that!"

"Suppress your instincts? What the fuck?" Tanaka said voicing everyone's thought out loud. " How the fuck do you suppress your instincts?" No one answer him.

"I'm just standing here and I can feel the heath from your stomach showing how much pain and if someone was to put their hand just on your stomach with no pressure, you will feel pain."

Tears rolled but Hinata was stubborn.

"I can get Daichi, myself, Tsukishima and Kageyama to force you to release which is not what I want to do," Coach Ukai treathened him

Tears continued as he sniffed.

"Hinata, sweetie, why are you afraid, your scent is just fine!" Suga-san tried to coax his little kohai.

"I don't know what's the result of these scent! I never smell it and so I don't know what it do?" He wailed panicking and getting agitated as he tried to find a more comfortable position as his entire body make him feel in fire.

"Wait, ginger, are you telling you have been holding multiple scents for weeks? Not just your scent?"

"Yeah, it started when we first met the Nekoma team..." and then he started to scream in pain and wriggle nearly falling off from Kageyama's lap as hands grabbed him to steady him.

"That was two months and half ago, " Tanaka whispered to the other second years and Asahi while some gasped loudly but no one paid attention as the tension went high and the others who couldn't see nor help could only wait anxiously. 

"King, hold him! I'm going to calm him, I can smell him, he's been release a lot of pheromones!"

"What? Salty!"

"Scent, I can smell his emotions from his scent!" Tsukishima said losing his patience as he dive on the Omega to steady it. It was the first time, he could smell the orange hair's emotion throughout his scent (Which every second gender could easily release, but Hinata never display that kind of thing. He had thought the shrimp was an actual human until he muttered he was an Omega). 

" Hinata," calling the Omega by his last name instead of the usual nickname for one rarest time. " Yams is going to put his hands on your stomach to cool you down." Tsukishima could feel the stare of his coach and the two third years. "My instincts are telling me what to do."

"Then, Alpha Tsukishima, do it!" Coach Ukai allowed. 

"Wait that sour and acid mixed with lemon is..." Ennoshita started as the second years were hit by the strong smell, it took a few seconds to realize how anxious and scared and the intensity of it. Their instincts were telling him to smooth whoever was sending the signal by their own calm scent.

Yamaguchi trembled a bit as Kageyama pulled Hinata's shirt as he was readying himself to put his hands on Hinata's stomach, it was a bit weird, but was one centimetre from it and he could feel how warm it is. His loud friend usual lines defining his stomach was gone and he had a small bump, it was weird and he couldn't remember when Hinata complain.

Hinata hissed and cried and tried to kick whoever was touching him while being hit by the calming scent of Tsukishima, as salty as he talked, his tall friend, yes Tsuki is his friend, no matter how many times he denied it. Hinata knew deep down how much he cared and his scent was usually comforting him the quickest (they found out in the previous weeks).

"Hinata it's Yamaguchi, no one is doing something bad. You have been doing really good. You have release your scent linked to your emotions" Coach Ukai voiced to support as Daichi and Suga were looking at them with worries.

"Uh, what's that?" Hinata asked tiredly having a hard time to breath because of the pain. "I never release scent about emotion, I can smell, but is that what it mean when they say people can smell the fear, the sadness?" He sound clueless. " IT'S HURT!" As he tried to curl as another wave of pain hit him!"

"Ukai, do you think, he is in heat for the first time?" Daichi asked, Hinata was acting like Noya, Narita and Yamaguchi when they were in heat.

"No, that's impossible, we won't be sure holding he release all the scents,"

"I mean usually scents goes with the heat intensity?" Daichi continued his trail of thoughts.

Coach Ukai shook his head. " Hinata cannot have heat, ever! Hinata, please keep release your scent."

Hinata weakly nodded as Yamaguchi who was the nature cold was easily heating up with the orange furnace. Tsukishima was holding Hinata's wrists.

"You need to smell my scent gland at least one side of my neck," Tsukishima said feeling his left gland the shape of a pine cone bulging out a bit of his neck.

"Your what?"

"See the thing with scales, put your nose there Hinata," Hinata unlike any newborn kid or someone with second gender's instincts working well made no attempt to put his nose there. "King hold his wrists!" He sighed if the coach was saying the truth that the shrimp had no instincts they would have to guide and do everything for him as he took the back of Hinata's head and held it as Hinata's tiny nose touch his gland which when you are use too it tickles but it's bearable. 

"Breathe it,"Tsukishima ordered with a bit of intent to force Hinata to follow.

A second wave of Hinata's emotions enveloped the bus.

"Hinata, I need you to stop suppressing your instincts. I know it's overwhelming what we are asking, but we need you to do at the same time," Coach Ukai guided. 

Hinata relaxed while Tsukishima was enveloping Hinata with his scent, Yamaguchi and Kageyama were also relaxing less tense. Hinata exhaled and within the pack bond, everyone in the bus could feel the shift as Hinata regain his instincts.

"My instincts had been barely use so I really don't know what to do and how to follow them or restrict myself to hold back."

"It doesn't matter, we can teach you and for now no more holding or suppressing your instincts."

Another smell came floated in the air; one that came in quick waves. 

XXX

Ennoshita - senpai, Narita - senpai, Noya-senpai, Kinoshita-senpai, Tanaka-senpai and Asahi - san could not sleep as they all wait and Ennoshita was instructing to read the chat so they could communicate without bothering what was going next to them. They were ready to lend a hand and work their scents and everything. Seem, the captains of other teams were losing it; while Seijoh and Shiratorizawa were laughing at them and questioning; Fukurodani's and Nekoma's were writing the longest text message in full cap of their anger and only Date Tech just acknowledge and wished them a safe trip. 

XXX

"I hold my scent because of the exams, I didn't want anyone to think someone cheat!"

"It's okay Hinata! It's okay, we will deal with that," Takeda-sensei tried to reassure his student. " You don't need to worry about that!"

"Kiyoko, can you please note what kind of scents, Hinata jas been releasing, first the emotional one and second his personal scent." Coach Ukai.

Yachi and Kiyoko had helped closing the windows of the bus and were now moving the second years forward in the bus. Asahi-san was on standby ready to help too. "Of course, coach," grabbing her notepad to note.

Hinata' personal scent sharpened Coach Ukai vision and attention to detail; it appease a worried sick Asahi-san and calmed Noya - senpai and Tanaka-senpai from being so loud, they were extremely docile like the first time. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita felt a surge of confidence as they inhale the perfume; they were ready to take on the world. Takeda-sensei could feel the shift also because it was just a scent as nice as a breeze and it enhance his determination and his belief into the team. For Daichi and Suga, their senses sharpened in their hearing, vision, sensing people and a confidence in their judgements and decisions. The waves of this second scent persisted and the first hit were the other first years; Kageyama feel waves of affections on his arms, while Yamaguchi nervous in nature feel more chill and enjoying the moment of being with his pack and his friends and lastly Tsukishima couldn't fight the incoming waves of happiness acting as a balm inside of him . It also invigorating everyone who feel fatigue from the lack of sleep.

Tears were still coming, " the pain is stil there" Hinata whimpered again, he felt numb and he could barely understand what the coach was saying to him

"You still haven't finished releasing all the scent you have been holding back."

A long fart was sound which make a few twitches amuse while Kageyama scowled expecting a bad smell.

"That's Hinata other way to release a scent, I'm guessing it's the third one,"

The sound of farting kept going cutting in the silence, scentless one.

"Who close the light?" Tanaka asked.

As everyone was plunged in the dark as they looked around they could see a myriad of colors identifying the bonds.

"Oh wow!" Takeda-sensei said amaze as he looked at himself and the volleyball players.

"That is a pack scent, interesting, that must be Hinata's world, what he see constantly when he is not holding back his instincts or his second gender," Coach Ukai. " I saw it two times in my life and this... kids... is how Hinata see you."

"Woah!" There's tags on the bonds like I'm attached to my family as my pack, but I'm also bond to this pack." Kinoshita looked.

"Holy crap! I touched one, the Karasuno pack and it says my name, my second gender and my place as a volleyball player and inside the pack." Noya-senpai said all excited.

Murmurs of amazement as everyone glanced to this magical vision and exclamation as they discovers pack bonds some very old from elementary! The noises cover the sound of farting and the Omega's whimpered. 

"Then, if Hinata is able to hold this long that mean he's still releasing the pack scent which should be a mix of all of us with a dominating hint of Daichi as your captain and lead Alpha and us, the coaches," Coach Ukai explained.

"The next scent is the friendship one,' Hinata hoarse voice told Coach Ukai, it came from his pores and his butt. He knew he would barely remember what is happening in the bus. 

The bonds switched all around them as colors fuses with the string so everyone could see.

"Now you are seeing the size of your bonds with your friends, your packmates and acquaintances," Coach Ukai as he looked fondly to the string linking the fours first year volleyball players. They were shaping to hook firmly like an anchor. Orange/Green/Yellow/Dark Blue were the colors representing the string of friendship linking them.

"I wanna do that!" Noya-senpai said pumped to try and release that kind of image.

"That would be impossible, what Hinata is doing right now, I know it cannot be done by anyone, the strings or bonds whatever you kids called it at this point are usually invisible and only visible marks identifying on the skin can be see by any second gender,"

"Coach, is stomach is no longer hot!" Yamaguchi.

"How many scents left?"

"Two I know for sure, I'm exhausted and still in pain," Hinata informed. 

Kageyama readjusted his hold on the small Omega, as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi cuddle the Omega on his side, two tall teenagers were on the double seat while Yamaguchi was nearly climb on Hinata to cuddle him making Kageyama feel numb in his laps.

"I don't know what the two scents does, but this one usually happen in February, I don't know why it's now here? And the last one, is the one I have been holding back since our first meeting with Nekoma meeting."

"Okay, Kiyoko is noting everything! Daichi and Suga will move in the front and if you can concentre to only target these two to see what kind of effect it has on them. If they get happily to bed with you, " Coach Ukai tried not to use the explicit words but seeing the confusing on the teenagers faces. He sighed, this was so early in the morning, it feel like hours and he didn't know what time it was. " Horny! If these two feel like they want to do stuff with you, we can easily restrain them between Takeda-san, Asahi and the five second years.

They were still not out of the dark, the rainbows of colors were still suspended in the air and Hinata made the longest whine not of pain just whining as another wave of scent of love mixing with floral's scent, chocolate and sweet. The colors switch with different shades of red showing weird bond but not connecting everyone together.

"Oh," Coach Ukai," The compatibility scent, the one for love, some people in the matchmaker industry has that specific scent where they could see the possible mate(s) and at least people with who they could have sex if they weren't interested to become someone's mate.

"Except, we are kind of stuck by having a hard time," Asahi-san said trying to convey a meaningful message to the coach.

Coach Ukai made a face in the dark; that scent was also giving these teenagers a boner as he felt himself thinking about Takeda-san. The four first year had four red shades of strings tying together as Tsukishima and Kageyama glanced at them with wariness. It took a few minutes, for the scent to dissipate and people back into the natural light. 

"Okay, it's alright, we brought condoms since with all the mates stuff and horny teenagers that you are. We rather make sure you have condoms then none."

"We should go?"

"Yes, Takeda could drive and I'll stay and give you the stuff," Coach Ukai muttered glancing at his team.

Yachi piped out: "What's the first scent?"

"It's still there, but I just have a weird feeling to only release around Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san, Bakayama, Yams and Tsuki," Hinata said still exhausted and not yet recover, " but I don't feel so warm nor in pain, it's just the usual pain because of the touch problem, Coach!"

"WHAT!" Suga-san yelled.

"Of course, we will get you soon to them," Coach Ukai said, " It's okay, I know what that last scent is and it's probably going to be the most painful one since we've been delaying the process fro the past two months and half at our request. Don't worry Suga-san, everything will be explain tonight!" He reached for the box of condom while many blushes and Noya-senpai was saying: " The coach was serious," and handed to each of them a few packets.

"How are your instincts?" He would asked, the third and second years answered that they were feeling the need to talk to a specific member of the pack.

Noya to Narita

Asahi to Kinoshita

Tanaka to Daichi

Suga to Ennoshita

Takeda was back on the highway driving to Nekoma High. 

"And you? Alpha Kageyama? Alpha Tsukishima ? And Omega Yamaguchi?"

"Fine," Kageyama muttered, these scents had just made him more possessive and protective of his _boke_ and the smaller one kept twitching for the past two hours on his laps in pain but it gave him quite a hard time down there. It just worsen with the last scent, he pressed his nose trying to find the gland on Hinata's neck. "I just want to feel his glands."

"We don't know if Hinata has some, we never sound him display any signs of possessing these features."

"Yet, my instincts are saying that they are there and need to be triggered to work."

"Same, move Kageyama, I'll take the left, you take the right," Yamaguchi climbed on the side as they squeezed three asses on a double seat. Yamaguchi didn't feel anything as attractive but he understood from the last red bonds, that they could all four become each others mates nor that he ever thought that he could be attract to the other first years. Thought, Tsuki was still the most attractive thing to have sex with and they were stuck with a boner for the next hours unless they released themselves in the condom. 

Tsukishima was torn because he was attracted to the King, the Shrimpy and Yams in a sexual way. He felt disgust because he never thought that he would want to fuck the King or the little Omega. The more he was thinking, the more stiff he was getting and he was getting even possessive on the other three. He had the urge to have their weight on him like what the fuck was the shrimp's scent driving him to feel! Since his instincts were still driving him to take care of the Omega by massaging his stomach and his shoulder. He hated being a horny teenager.

"Shrimp, I'm going to massage your stomach."

Hinata hummed and move to allow more space for Tsuki to work on. 

They could have a potential foursome (not something rare because second gender made you so horny) until you settle down or depending what kind of relationship people would want. Many have polygamous relationship nearly seen like an orgy, but it was never display, people who were in that category were the quiet ones. 

* * *

Karasuno team finally arrive in the parking Nekoma High. The managers helped Takeda-sensei and Daichi organize their exit and their greetings. Coach Ukai was jogging to confirm something with the coaches. 

"Tsukishima," Kageyama sounded hesitant as the four first years were the last one to leave the bus. The others were talking before climbing the stairs were the teams were waiting for them.

Tsukishima didn't move but both Alphas knew he was listening.

"He's still sleeping and I'm completely numb think you can hold him for a bit? I trust you and I feel its safer with you!" You could smell the struggle Kageyama had.

"Yeah. Let me get up." Tsukishima and carefully gather in his arms, a still sleeping Hinata,

Yamaguchi said: "Let me help you," as he helped Kageyama whose legs wobbled, tingling a bit and numb in some spots.

"They are still inside the bus, Daichi? Good!"

"Hinata wake up slowly, I know you are still tired and you must feel the pain in your stomach. It would be soon over! All the five teams are outside and I know how much scents can overwhelm you, so if Tsukishima...."

"I got him," as he held more firmly the smaller Omega and let his scent overwhelmed. The Omega was not heavy nor extremely light. This process would have exhausted him except Hinata was also letting out his own scent powering the Alpha to help him out.

Kageyama gathered his bag and Hinata's while Yamaguchi was doing the same. The second years had already worked on bringing everyone's suitcase up the stairs. They climbed and lineup, Hinata woke up at that point and try to refrain from whining loudly as Tsukishima put him on the ground. At this point, Yamaguchi and Kageyama were supporting Hinata's whose legs buckled forward. Tsykishima stood behind.

"Too many scents!" he muttered in a few of Karasuno earshot. Hinata was so weak from earlier he didn't made move to jump toward Kenma, he didn't have the strength.

"Focus on mine, stupid," He had to keep his reputation in front of these teams.

"Yahoo! Tobio-chan!" Oikawa - san yelled. 

"Damm late Karasuno as usual," Kuroo-san said with his smirk, crossing his arms over his black shirt, trying to mask how tense he was.

"Thanks for having us," Karasuno team chorused.

"Tonight, you six teams will know about Hinata's condition, our number 10 for those who don't know who it is and about a tournament which you should all be told by your coach," Coach Ukai.

"We are still waiting," Kuroo was pissed off.

" Down, Alphas, down, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san you will learn about it in ten minutes."

A strangle whine and Kuroo was already reaching to the direction of the noise. He was not the only one responding to it Oikawa and Iwaizumi from Seijoh team were responding; Aone and Koganegawa from Date Tech; Tendou, Ushijima and Semi from Shiratorizawa; Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani and Inuoka, Kenma were following Kuroo.

Hinata's knees were on the group as he whined more loudly and at repetition,

"If the rest who are not affected by the cry could leave and mingle in one of the gyms." Coach Ukai tried to ushered people out of the scene. Leaving five Karasuno and their coach. 

"BOKE!"

"Chibi-chan!"

"Hinata Shoyo!"

"Hinata-kun!"

"Shoyo-kun!"

"Kuroo-san" Hinata whipered and repeated none stop. "Kuroo-san. Kuroo-san. Kuroo-san. Kuroo-san."

"I know kid, I know kid. Been two months and half, we restricted you from having his protection. I need to know who else is a Donor?"

Hinata struggle to make a sound: "Bo-Bo...Bo..to.."

"Bokuto-san?" Kageyama repeated loudly what was his _boke_ meant.

"Okay! We have uh Inuoka and Koganegawa who are first years...are they really Donors?

"No... no... guards like Semi-san, Tendou-san, Aone-san, Ushijima-san, Semi-san and Akaashi-san."

"Okay, we will figure out what do you mean by guards, it's the first time , you are giving someone that role, We will need you later most luckily tonight." Coach Ukai addressed those who Hinata called. " No you Bokuto-san you are staying here with Kuroo-san, Coach Nekomata ensure me you have a prepared room, we can use."

Leaving Oikawa an Omega and Iwaizumi, an Alpha; looking curiously.

"Too early for Ace of Seijoh and Grand King. Need Kuroo-san!" pleaded in a whine the Alpha's name in agonizing pain shaking the one called.

"I got ginger, help Kageyama, before he crumbled,"

At the same time, Tsukishima was already helping Yamaguchi with Daichi leaving Iwaizumi to nod to the coach and nudged Oikawa to help Kageyama who leaned on Iwaizumi who was supporting him. Coach Ukai grabbed by the arms the small Omega and put him in Kuroo's arms who completely flip and started letting out his scent to cover the small Omega in his arms, he cooed and sniff intensively who in response give a purr and a happy whine. Bokuto put his hand on the shorty's back.

"Hinata-kun!" They said relaxing as they were nudge by the coach to another side of the school. In the direction of the private room provide for student in heat, in need of a mate or for the sexual needs whatever was need to accommodate the second gender.

Kuroo-san and Bokuto were finally able to start the processus that was delay for two months and half and for the latter nearly one month which was claiming their first and only none-biological pup and be the Donors, Hinata desperately needed to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Kagehina how did you people like it??????  
> Let me know on this long chapter! I couldn't cut it because of the momentum, I felt I was building! I love to read your feedback!
> 
> This may sound like a harem story because of how the volleyball players developed the HSP (Hinata Protection Squad), the roles attributes to them "Donors" and "Guards" and how much affection they give to Hinata. There's NO smut, yet.  
> I also really fall in love with the relationship of the first years excluding Yachi (no offence) so Hinata's condition will definitely affect the characterization and its divergence of the canon at this point.


	9. Summer camp : Scents & Donors part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update before October 31 or if I decide to do another O-S. I have exams and assignments to focus on.  
> Thanks for all the KUDOS & the feedback, it really help me motivation and all! If there's any questions let me know.  
> English is not my first language!

Hinata was six years old when he was sold by his mother and his father to an Institute named Marimba who were interest into Shoyo's potential. 

Hinata was ten years old when he was rescued by other Alphas held in Marimba. The other Alphas and Betas held in Marimba Institute using their connections to seek help. No justice was given to the staff at the Marimba Institute while it has been disband.

Hinata met Beasts Demons Organization when he was eleven years old. He coined the term Donors.

Hinata met Coach Ukai a.k.a. Ukai-senpai when he was thirteen years old.

Hinata just turned fourteen years old when he's forced to participate to a study for the government.

Hinata just turned fifteen years old without a big fuss three months into Karasuno High.

* * *

In the room, Coach Ukai make a tour to ensure they have futons, mats, blankets and pillows enough in quantity.

"Hinata will explain because it is his situation, but you are Donors for Hinata. We don't expect anything sexual happening because you are both going to form a bond between you and ginger. It is a pup relationship and should not affect your mate bond. You just have to make sure Hinata is awake the entire time of the process even if it's painful for him. To my knowledge it would know be painful for you Alphas. Rely on your instincts and everything will be fine. Here's phone number if there's something or questions."

"What about our teams?" Alpha Bokuto-san asked.

"They will do matches without you as we don't know how long it will take to complete the bond or for the Alpha to feel satisfy before letting Hinata out of your sight."

Coach Ukai left the room and closed the door leaving three teenagers in a room feeling their instincts pulsing their hands and their scent glands. Still tensed and on edge, they shuffle around the room to put together the futons and a few blankets and pillows. 

"Let's lay you down, Chibi-chan."

Hinata was still clinging on Kuroo until he was laid on the futon. Kuroo and Bokuto laid on each side of Hinata as their instincts were telling them to show affection with the Omega. Hinata felt tied between being frightened to be in the same room with two Alphas and the need to accelerate the bond of Donors.

"Sorry for the trouble," Hinata started. " I'm a weird Omega who reacted differently around people. Coach Ukai and I know that a Donor bond can take up to three days depending on what the Alpha decide or feel like. I have a weird condition that makes me very vulnerable and so the more people know the more they have bad intentions for me. I have abilities that no other Omegas, Betas or Alphas has. Coach told me that I need to tell you that I have no proper instincts-," he was interrupted in his babble.

Kuroo was caressing his hair while he pressed Hinata's nose on his neck.

"I want you to be able to identify my scent while we work on your level of touch." he gently said.

"Kuroo is right, this is the first time, I see an Omega having their level so low. I have so many QUESTIONS," Bokuto's voice echoed in the room before Kuroo shushed him with a small growl. " It's like you are always in the touch starvation level, but I can see in my mind your levels, the tubes this is so freaking cool. But like what's a Donor? Why your coach said you will be in pain? Why is it so low? Why can't I smell you?" As Bokuto rubbed the palm of his hand on Hinata's left hand waiting patiently for Kuroo to finish having Hinata recognized his scent.

"So many questions and I'm feeling dizzy, but that's normal when I am about to enter the zone in which me as a pup will bond with an Alpha since we are none biological to each other. Ukai-sensei is the one who is responsible about me for many years so he knows my condition really well, even if we keep discovering knew abilities as we call it. I'm always in pain when I get touch and it's worse when I'm starving from it. I don't really feel being starve so I have to rely on my Donors to actually make sure my levels are high. If someone who is not a Donor try to force touch to stop me from being starve for too long, it's painful! Was it your question, Bokuto-san?" Hinata's voice was muffled because he was still taking the time to breathe Kuroo's scent.

"No, not really. It's just more questions " Bokuto said with a smile, as Kuroo pushed Hinata's back against Bokuto's chest which the other Alpha appreciated. " What's your condition?"

"Smell good," Hinata mumbled not really focus on the question. 

"Really Chibi-chan? What does my smell says?"

"Smell good," Hinata said closing his eyes, " smell dominant and protective, Alpha gender, fish. You have a mate and you scent is usually use to have everyone's attention to you so easy for you to command your team. It's also soften the fish scent to adapt it to me like it's not BAM! It's just there. Your smell says you are relax and your Alpha is happy to finally bond because it was stressing you out that it was getting it delay."

That was not the description Kuroo and Bokuto were expecting. 

"What about me? Do me!" Bokuto said excited.

"I'm sorry Kuroo-san for causing you trouble by delaying the bond, it's just we don't know how long it will take and the last time we saw each other didn't give us enough time. That's why you were mad."

"It's okay, Chibi-chan, " Kuroo reassured refusing that Hinata gets worried over him.

Hinata was his _pup_ how weird it sound. His Alpha inside of him was nearly dancing of joy now that Hinata was responding to his touch and his level was going up. Plus his scent memorized, reassured him that Hinata could always count on him. Now only left was to learn his pup scent and then the bond could start. His rational side was also looking for more information about what a Donor mean, yet he didn't want to overwhelm his pup. Kuroo was quite content holding him and pressing his lips on Chibi-chan's hair, his temple and forehead. 

"Boku-bro, Chibi-chan, I mean Hinata-kun, you got to guide him to your scent gland, maybe we can show you later like how you can feel it with your hand."

"You can both call me Hina-kun it's easy or even Shoyo-kun or something like that or just give me a specific nicknames. Everyone does that in my team and even some people from other teams." as he let Bokuto held the back of his head to guide him to his scent gland.

"So why don't you have any instinct to find someone scent gland?" Kuroo asked curious as he cuddle the little Omega, Kenma is so going to be jealous.

"I was never show how, I was mostly," Hinata hesitated briefly, "left alone and my scent gland has now emerge or triggered to be use, it's usually the pores on my neck that let out the scent."

Kuroo felt the need to visualize Hinata's little tubes of touch in his mind, it was out of the starvation stage, but it wasn't good enough to his own standard. 

The little Omega made no noise when he sniffed Bokuto's gland, if it wasn't for the tiny pressure that tickles a bit and the fact that he was holding the back of Hinata's head - his hair were so silky, Bokuto wouldn't have realized.

"You smell good too, very dominant like Kuroo-san, but like it's physical... raw... I don't know, maybe it's because of the meat that I smell. I can feel your emotions like you are very excited and worried," Hinata frowned and tilted his head to look at Bokuto. " You don't need to worry, the process is going good. You want a mate, I think you identify your mate, it's Beta in your pack. Protective like you are building very quickly your scent to make sure I smell like you so other Alphas knows that if they touch a hair of me, they have to face you."

Bokuto tried not to laugh, but he was definitely smiling because that was exactly his intentions thought he was a bit sad that Akaashi was not his mate since he was an Omega according to the officials.

Hinata was really Omega compared to the other members of his pack, very friendly when he stopped seeing someone as a scary Alpha. On the last two days before Karasuno team leave, Kuroo, Inuoka, Akaashi and him would play volleyball on the evening sometimes joined by other members of other teams. Shorty was someone he needed to protect, definitely vulnerable against other Alphas. It made him think, while he had a few Omegas in his pack, they never actually felt like Omegas, for example, Akaashi, his favourite setter was determined by the local authorities, he was an Omega but like other than his heat intensity, he was more a Beta who would do touch, but he wouldn't crave for it every ten minutes.

"Now, the hard part for me, the bonding with Donors which," Hinata exhaled. "it will be painful for me especially because I was the one delaying it. When the string is at a decent consistency," he scrunched his nose, the lights had been dimmed. "not my words just what I was explain, it would be less painful, as your pain, you will be able to see and know when I go to touch starve," he did not feel the need to tell them that he could block their bond if he felt the need to hide about him, "and it ensured the touch is working cuz while I touch everyone, my condition make it that only male Alphas that are bond to me actually keep my tubes to the green level, I prefer calling the stage like red for starve, yellow like in the middle and green for max and blue for about to go in coma." Hinata was chatting as if his condition was like the weather and not shocking. 

Bokuto and Kuroo gasped looking very worried about their newly pup. Suddenly Hinata pushed himself to a sitting position.

"I forgot the most important part ! " he nearly wailed, his anxiety in his voice, yet they felt the need to coax his scent out and not hold back especially to them when no one else was in the room. "I need to ask you if it's okay and would you like to become my Donors! I forgot to ask your consent."

Hinata was about to hit himself but Bokuto restrained him!

"It's okay, Chibi-chan, our instincts was overdrive, why don't you take the time to tell us what's a Donor? We know that it help you for touch starved but what else?"

"Well, a Donor can only be a male Alpha... ," Hinata repeated starring at Bokuto and Kuroo with wide eyes as Kuroo placed him on his laps trying to coax the Omega inside to let his scent out. "Well when I view a person who has the second gender, I don't aways see them the same way that the government people identify them," Hinata corrected. "I can see an Omega be an actual Beta and a Beta be an actual Alpha, it's weird, but its just right for me..." he shuddered remembering about his past experiences. He looked at his laps. " A Donor is someone I choose in a way because I feel an easy connection to them, it only take like two or three seconds of their scent or just a glimpse of them and I know they can help me to keep my touch level up and I can be under their protection. That's why I was shy or avoiding you both as much as I could, because if I get to near you, you could have tried to start the process of bonding which would keep me healthy, but the timing with school wasn't right."

Kuroo hugged him while Bokuto asked with eyes if they could lay the Omega across them on their laps which Kuroo agreed.

"I have around ten Donors who are way older than me and not always present in Japan or near me to help me."

"WAIT!"

"WHAT!"

"What happens if you don't have them around you?" Bokuto asked worried.

"Uh, that's for later, I'll just finish explaining what's Donor so you can-"

"I consent to be your Donor, I'm letting you get ill in the middle of a match because I said no," Bokuto cut looking at Hinata as if the Omega was crazy to think he was going to let his number one discipline down.

"Yeah, Chibi-chan my Alpha inside of me is telling to claim you as a pup. You are stuck with us!" Kuroo smirked feeling at ease. 

"Back to what's a Donor, the other thing a Donor do is that they are very cuddly and instinct push them to be very affectionate with me. I'm under their protection as I'm vulnerable outside of the court. Whatever that means, " he shrugged in confusion, "I just seem to attract scary and tall Alphas. Plus, the bonus that I think it's funny is that no matter where I am, you can always find me, you have a GPS on me all the time."

"Good, Kenma and Daichi-san always say you keep getting yourself lost!" Kuroo commented while Bokuto nodded. 

"So how do we form a bond?"

"You can do it both at the same, but that depend how your Alpha is handling another Alpha on me. I never actually done it at the same time." 

Alpha instincts were sending new impulsion to _protect,_ to _care_ , to _bond_ and to _nurture_ it.

" I have to be awake because it's easier when I'm aware for the bond to form."

Bokuto was eager to bond, both Alphas had come to understanding that they didn't mind to do it at the same time as long as the little Omega was okay with it. The scent they smell a few ago in the third gym came back in full force in their nostrils. It was Hinata's. It made sense why they were on edge because they haven't properly memorized it. As they inhaled and slowly focus on forming a bond by rubbing the palms of Hinata's forearms and increasing the intensity of their scent to cover him head to toe. The Alphas were going primal on Hinata, all the time delay made them hungry to ensure the bond will stay. They learned to check every once a while, Hinata's level of touch, it was full. Now, Hinata's was purring in their ears, a melody for the Alphas. 

Hinata was completely curled, sandwiched between them, his head on a pillow humming when Kuroo or Bokuto were checking if he was still awake and then the screaming started and tears were pouring out of his eyes, but no movement. He whined and whimpered while the Alphas helpless to the screams could only try to slow down the process of bonding with him. Kuroo wasn't sure if it was wise to ask him where and how was the pain. Hours passed as the process kept going on before the Alphas felt satisfy for now with their bond. They still want to play volleyball and they were sure Hinata felt the same thing even if he wasn't voicing it out loud. 

"Hey Hey Hey! shorty! I feel like biting you! but it's so wrong!"

"It's not a soulmate or mate bond, this is a pup bond, Bokuto-san," Hinata reminded in a tired voice with a whine from the pain. " All Donors bite me where they feel they can anchor properly the bond, the mark is invisible for others and only to them, they can see it. It's the last step after they feel satisfy with the bond."

"Bo and I agree, that we are not completing the process today, we still want to play with the teams and we are getting hungry," Kuroo explained.

"I'm going to mark my number one discipline and then we will go to the gym. What do you think, shorty?"

"Really?" His eyes shine and for a second they were sure to see stars twinkling at them. VOLLEYBALL HERE HE COMES!

Kuroo didn't hesitate to press his mouth on the left temple , it was a weird place, yet it was the place for him as an Alpha to mark his pup. Bokuto asked permission to lift Hinata to reach his stomach. It was an unexplored zone and Hinata whispered he felt ticklish there. While Kuroo held on one hand, the pup's head to steady it and with the other Hinata's tiny hand as he clung half of his palm.

"Try to breathe normally, everything will be alright!" Bokuto instructed and exchanged a glance with Kuroo. Hinata was uncomfortable at this point. "We won't do it at the same time," he reassured as he could feel Hinata's freely roaming with his emotion, his discipline felt uneasy and shy with a hint of fear. " We are going to do it slowly."

"You are okay, Chibi-chan? I'm about to put my lips against the side of your head?" Kuroo readjusted himself in a sitting position pulling Hinata on his laps and rubbed his back before trying to do it again. " It's alright, you trusted us."

"You can even hold my hand," Bokuto was now crouching down on his knees in front of Hinata holding his calloused hands in front so Hinata could grab it. He distracted: "Have you learn new moves? Do you still need help in your receives? Think you can beat me?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled at the mention of volleyball, he nodded eagerly as Kuroo tried to press his lips on Hinata while he was distracted nearly receiving a hit from the movement making Bokuto laugh loudly. 

"I still suck at receives and servings when I'm stressed according to a few. I prefer to spike! But I know Karasuno can beat your team, Bokuto - san! I can't wait to learn new moves! This is so gonna be fun this entire month!" Hinata couldn't stay still, his words got caught in his throat as Kuroo bit him, making him bleed a bit. He pressed his tongue and licked it, feeling the shape of an anchor before pressing his lips. He started to play with Hinata's hair, Kenma was right that it was relaxing and praised the Omega.

"You were so good and patient, Chibi-chan! I'm proud to be your donor!"

"MY TURN!" Bokuto took gently Hinata from Kuroo and place him on the futon, ensuring the blanket was mostly covering him to keep him from being cold and a pillow was supporting his head. 

Kuroo hovered knowing it was his time to distract Chibi-chan.

"We should come up with nicknames! Since you let us call you Chibi-chan and shorty, you should choose a special nickname for us! Let's start with me," Kuroo said smirking with ease while Hinata scrunched his nose trying to think! 

"Rooster head!"

"Wait what?" He was expecting handsome, something relate to cats, but this!?

"Yeah Rooster head because of your spiking hair!" Hinata hissed as he clung half of the Rooster head's palms as Bokuto was marking the right side on his stomach. 

Both sent their scents in waves to calm Hinata and smoothed him.

"What about Bokuto?" Kuroo tried to distract Hinata while he hoped the nickname will be as disastrous as his!

"Hoot spike!"

"The airhead as a better nickname than me," he pouted just to see how Hinata would reacted.

"The what? What does airhead mean?" Hinata said while Bokuto hooted just to prove a point. 

"I can call him Salt N Pepper, but it sounds so long!"

"Thank you for helping! You are both so nice to me and you are now going to spend time helping me!" Hinata praised. "I'll stop being sick! and take those nasty suppressants," unaware that he shocked again the Captains as he spilled more information in his excitement. 

Hinata wobbled a bit from laying on the futon for a long time, " I'll carry him." Bokuto claimed as he lifted Hinata who purred and snuggled on his neck liking the smell of the owl. The room was still reserve for them for the entire month since no one was at school except for the different ongoing camps.

***

On they wait to the gym, Kuroo checked his phone for the time.

"We should go to the cafeteria, it's time for lunch," redirecting the trio.

Only to be stop by a few familiar faces.

"Shoyo?" Kenma asked seeing his best friend carried by Bokuto-san a bit tired yet he was no longer pale when he was lining up.

"Hinata-kun"

"Kenma, hi! Gucchi-kun!"

"Hinata boke!"

"Shrimpy!"

"Chibi-chan!"

"Now Shittykawa, don't be so loud!"

"Are you playing this afternoon?"

"Tobio - chan already thinking about volleyball and our team just be you." tutted Oikawa-san looking with curiosity the Omega.

"Bakayama! I am playing! I cannot wait to spike your toss! I'm hungry!"

"I'm glad you are better shrimpy, tsk. Come Yams, let the King and these overexcited people with him!"

"Thanks for caring Tsukki!" while Tsukishima twitched his lips to reply 'Don't call me that!' but he was cut by Yams who giggle and pulled him toward the entrance of the school "Yes, Tsukki!"

Akaashi soon joined the group: " Hi Bokuto-san! Hi Hinata-kun!"

"Chibi-chan want to explain what happened this morning, why you call Iwa-chan and me?"

Hinata blushed suddenly and shifted in Bokuto's arms trying to hide his face.

"I have a feeling to check something about you two that I wasn't able to do the last time and I couldn't control myself much because of the pain."

"And what was the feeling?" Akaashi was curious what could bring Bokuto-san to change mood, both captains seemed at easy no longer tense and grumpy.

"Hi Beta... I mean Akaashi-san!" Hinata said while the others frowned because they all knew Akaashi told them he was an Omega. " Oh it's just something I have to check something about second gender and I wanted to thank The Great King for saving me! But I was so in pain! I couldn't focus properly so thank you!" As Hinata launched himself onto The Great King. Seijoh's Ace (Iwaizumi) held Oikawa from falling backward from the sudden weight. 

"Save you? Save you, how? Boke? When? What happen?" Kageyama asked scowling that his bo-partner was in danger.

"The Great King is very nice! I think you and him should talked." Hinata changed the subject hoping back to stand up. "Now, I'm hungry, can we go eat! I feel like I didn't eat for days!"

"Come Shoyo, I'll show you!" Kenma said putting his video game console in his jacket and hold his hand while Kageyama easily while next to him letting Hinata babbled about volleyball.

The trio was still in their line of view a few meters awa when Bokuto jumped.

"He called you Beta!" Bokuto said excitedly with a wide smile! Could it mean that Hinata viewed Akaashi as a Beta?

"I'm sure it's a mistake he made, Bokuto-san. I haven't told Hinata I was an Omega!"

"Trashykawa, what did he mean you save him?" Iwaizumi asked his mate.

"A few Betas cornered him on his way to the Court in the Interhigh Preliminaries, I had a feeling and I wanted to see Chibi-chan." Oikawa said with a smile remembering not seeing anything wrong, " He felt quite relax when I was near him unlike when we saw him in the cafeteria,"

"Strange." Iwaizumi said. " Apparently, even Karasuno don't even know his condition! The adults were very secretive and didn't allow Hinata to speak about it to anyone of his team. Thought, the only thing we know is that Hinata is an Omega who doesn't have his heat at all or no one ever saw him having it."

"We played against them and there's something about their connection that is weird, it's different than when we saw them at the Interhigh and that was a few weeks ago."

"It must be important or dangerous to reveal his condition to everyone, maybe they tried to prevent rumours about him, an Omega suffers from Alphas in high school." Akaashi commented, yet the fact that this was the second time, Hinata called him Beta, he wondered why. 

"I think this camp is going to be more than volleyball!" Kuroo said pensively wondering if it was really accidental Hinata would say stuff he never said. Still, the Omega felt more at ease around them, maybe it is what cause Chibi-chan to say what he say.

"Rooster head! Great King! Hoot spike! Seijoh's Ace! Akaashi-san! Are you coming?" Hinata yelled while Kenma pulled him inside the school.

* * *

**EXTRA**

A few hours into the night as the coaches set everything up to speak about Hinata's condition to the volleyball players waiting in the cafeteria and about the upcoming tournament this August. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei where observing Hinata who was acting very nervous as he wrote on papers about his condition as he was the one presenting in front of them. Hinata was in the dorm in the little room where you could study and have been writing for the past two hours

"Coach, today I saw a few of them again, and I don't understand why they keep telling they are Omegas? They are clearly Betas! It's annoying and it's giving me a headache that they keep saying the wrong second gender!"

"About that Hinata, I got a call, the study the government conducted with you a year ago was successful and they are telling the news tomorrow night!"

"WHAT! But I don't want to leave this camp! I keep missing the camp because of my stupid condition and I feel so much better! I want to _fly_!"

" Our contact is coming tomorrow to see what we can do." He tried to calm the agitated Omega, he wanted to wait until they speak, but he knew Hinata would realize he was hiding something from him. With his second gender fully turn on, Hinata could sense more easily.

"I just want to play volleyball! I don't want to do government stuff!"

" I agree, you are still a kid!" Coach Ukai sighed. " I'm talking to the coaches to see if we can do something, but most luckily, they will try to test it out with the members of the teams."

Hinata sighed tears spilling.

" I know I helped these people from being giving the wrong second gender, but I just wish I was a normal Omega!"

He wailed his frustration as hot drops fell on the paper beside him ruining it slowly.

_Kenma - Beta_

_Inuoka - Alpha_

_Daichi-san - Alpha_

_Noya-senpai - Beta_

_Rooster head - Alpha_

_Gucchi-kun - Beta_

_Tsukki - Alpha_

_Tanaka-senpai - Alpha_

_Hoot spike - Alpha_

_Suga - san - Beta_

_Ukai - Alpha_

_Takeda-sensei - Beta_

_Seijoh's Ace - Alpha_

_Great King - Omega/Alpha_

_Akaashi-san - Beta_

_Bakayama - Al_


End file.
